Sound and Fury
by The Storymaster1000
Summary: Hacker, a new and powerful ghost arrives in Amity Park and takes over the town using his brainwashing soundwaves, turning it's citezens into mindless drones that carry out his every command. Now it's up to Danny, Sam, Dani, Dash and Valerie to stop Hacker, but how will Danny defeat the master of both technology and sound, who can calculate Danny's every move before he even makes it
1. Chapter I: It's Time

_**Hello and welcome back to the next installment in my Danny Phantom series. I am very pleased with the way things are going, I keep getting positive feedback on my stories, I'm glad you like them, I'm still working on this story but I have the first couple chapters finished, however as a special treat, I will post the first chapter, why, well I'm feeling incredibly nice for some reason today and I want to see your reaction to the slight introduction to the villian, as I stated before, I want to use some of the lesser used villains in the show and add some new ones, I thought of this villian and I think you'll like him, however I want feedback on him because if he isn't recived well I will have time to slightly change the character. Also begining now whenever I post a new story I will state these things**_

_**1. My stories follow a continuity and have story arcs, although I heavily imply you to read them in order, it's not required, however if you don't then don't ridicule me if some things don't make sense to you, it's not required but it's heavily requested to**_

_** series happens after Phantom Planet, I consider these stories to be Danny's adventures after that, it's also slightly a reboot, therefore it will be more darker and realistic, it will also focus on stroy and character development as long as fighting scenes, if there's one thing I know, when it comes to writing and movies, there are three things that make it great, story, charcater development and execution, I will do my best to make these some of the greatest Danny Phantom fanfics you have read**_

_**3. If I get a fact wrong or overlook something, let me know, I'm not an expert on Danny Phanotm, I'm a fan of the show and have seen all the episodes, I also do reserch on things related to the story I'm working on, so if I get a real life fact, or a fact from the show wrong, please le tme know so I can fix it**_

_**4. I welcome reviews the more the better, I will also take suggestions and questions, just PM me and I'll answer back, however they have to be relevent and importnat, and no I won't be giving anyone any inside looks or spoilers for my future stories**_

_**5. Enjoy the story and please review the chapter at the end**_

_**So without furthur delay...the third installment in My Danny Phantom series...**_

* * *

_**Danny Phantom: Sound and Fury**_

**Chapter I: It's Time**

A lone ghost was moving about its lair, it floated in front of a large computer screen, riddled with information and data. The ghost however was not really floating; it was being supported by wires and cables that were extruding from its body, acting like appendages, metallic tentacles. They kept plugging into sockets and typing data on the computers, the ghost, just standing still, red glowing eyes glued to the screen, not even blinking.

The Ghost was digging up every and any information on the Halfa, Danny Phantom as he could, and he wasn't picky, sightings, encounters, battles, videos, reports, anything he could find in the Ghost Zone or from the World Wide Web he was hacking into, the ghost typed on some keys and a file appeared on the screen. It was a profile, or data slide, of his target.

_**Name:**_ Daniel James Fenton/Danny Phantom

_**Age:**_ 16 yr.

_**Species**_: Halfa, former Human

**Height:** 5ft 8in _(Human_), 6ft _(Ghost)_

**Hair Color**: Black _(Human_), White _(Ghost)_

**Eye Color**: Blue _(Human and when using Ice Powers)_, Green _(Ghost)_, Red _(Evil or mind controlled_)

**Ectoplasmic Entity Scale**: 7 (Growing)

**Known Powers:**

The ghost scanned through the whole file, he had done it many times today alone, but he needed to know everything about his target, he needed to succeed. He had been studying the Halfa ever since he had defeated Pariah Dark, the King of the Ghosts. He had used all his unique, talents and powers to dig up all he could, even things others did not.

He had studied every battle, every moment, every incident, every punch and anything The Halfa had done in the past two and a half years since his…"accident". He had studied his first ever battle with The Lunch Lady, the ghost admitted the Halfa was weak, but he was new and what he found interesting, was how fast he'd adapted to his powers, and how his power had increased in the time.

He studied it all, from the Lunch Lady to Skulker's first attempt to catch him, from his first encounter with the late Vlad Masters/Vlad Plasmius to his first encounter with Walker. From Spectra to Ember, to Johnny 13 to the Fright Knight, from the lesser known incident where Desire erased the "accident" from happening to the reawakening of The Ghost King, he had fought so many battles, and recently died, but was brought back, the question was why?

Why would this Halfa, this child be so important that he isn't supposed to die yet, he also recently trapped The Ghost Zone's "greatest" Hunter, Skulker in his own trap, until the day Phantom himself dies, or an alternative event happens that would allow Skulker to free himself? The Ghost looked at the screens, watching clips of Danny's many fights, nothing much; he fights like what he is, a young man, nothing to hold back, it was admirable, but foolish. He also seems to take a liking to provoking his foes before and during the battle, a risky strategy.

Then there were his allies, the Halfa, although powerful, would definitely have been exterminated long ago if it weren't for them. The Ghost typed some more and multiple files popped on the screen, each containing extremely detailed data on the person. There was the Halfa's best friend, Tucker Foley, the current Mayor of Amity Park, love for technology and is skilled at fixing and working with them, the ghost labeled him as a Medium on threat level, once he tech was gone, so was he, however his gift and knowledge of machines could give The Halfa an advantage when it was time to face him, to ensure victory, the techno-geek would have to go.

The next file was on a young female, red hair, blue eyes; named Jasmine Marie Fenton, the Halfa's sister. Currently awaiting word on her acceptance to collage, thesis entitled, Ghost Envy. She was intelligent, for a human, seemed to over think things and come up with many possibilities, obviously the strategist in the group, also being a source of encouragement for the Halfa, for victory to be ensured, she would have to be taken care off, the ghost labeled her as a Medium.

The next file was on a big overweight male in an orange jumpsuit, named Jack Fenton, the Halfa's father. He is the co-owner of Fenton Works, creator of ghost hunting gadgets that, while flawed at some points, can still be lethal. His strength and force could pose a danger, he is also a source of encouragement for the Halfa, however he's not that bright, and can easily be distracted by something Ghost, fudge or Ham related, but when his families endangered, he's almost an unstoppable force. Obviously a danger, but not a big one, just for the fact he can operate weapons due to the fact he created them, threat level, Medium.

The next file was of a female in a blue jumpsuit, named Madeline, "Maddie" Fenton, and the Halfa's mother. The other co-owner of Fenton Works and other creator of ghost hunting gadgets that, work. She's extremely talented, smart, acrobatic, skilled and an expert combat fighter. When her family is in danger, she becomes a lethal, one woman army, almost nothing to stop her, being a source of encouragement to the Halfa as well. The Ghost labeled her as High, usually not showing up right off the bat, she has to be one of the first ones to be removed, if victory is to be ensured.

The next file was on a young female, in a high-tech battle suit, named Valerie Gray. The ghost found her file to be interesting, her life ruined, from riches to rags during the time the Halfa was trying to stop the Ghost Mutt, Cujo from rampaging through Amity Park. She was given ghost hunting equipment from Vlad, later upgraded by Technus, much to his regret. Extremely skilled and deadly, threat level labeled High, the Red Huntress has to be exterminated in order to achieve victory.

The next file was recently new; it held information on what appeared to be a younger and female version of The Halfa, in fact it was. Named Danielle "Dani" Fenton/Dani Phantom, is a near perfect clone of Danny's DNA, only female, the ghost was fascinated as he dug into the later details, however if she is exactly like Phantom, then she would possess all his powers, the ghost labeled her as Extreme. To defeat her right away would be reckless and a mistake.

The last file that came up was a young female, dressed in black and purple. Her name was Samantha Manson, the Halfa's girlfriend, the one he cares about most. She has some fighting skills and is extremely gifted and intelligent; when it comes to stuff she has an interest to, rich parents. But what the ghost found interesting about her was she was the cause. She had convinced the, at the time, human to enter the Fenton Portal, which caused him to gain his powers. She obviously cares for her friends, the Halfa in particular, and the Halfa would do anything to protect her, however that also meaning she's the one the Halfa trust's the most, therefore a source of encouragement; the ghost typed, labeling her as a High.

The Ghost having finally decided he had had enough information unplugged his metallic tentacles from the computer, retracting them into his body. The Ghost hovered over to a dark section in the lair, sending out one of his appendages, activating a power source. A swirling mass of green and white energy started to form inside a small tunnel, lined with metallic and ghostly materials, the swirling massed stabilized to form a Ghost Portal. The Ghost turned back to the computer screen, still playing the videos and an image of the Halfa. It was time to pay Amity Park a visit.

The Ghost smiled, he would succeed where others did not, he would succeed because he did the one thing that the others don't, know you're enemy. The ghost had studied the Halfa inside and out, he knows every choice he has ever made and can calculate what choice he will make in a battle, he knows what he's most likely to do, or where to go, he knows his allies and how the strengthen the Halfa, the one ghost that came close to defeating the Halfa was Undergrowth, he had taken over the town and turned all its inhabitants, except the Halfa into mindless drones.

He was of course defeated, but that was for the fact that unlike himself, Undergrowth did not observe and study his enemy, otherwise he should have realized he was gaining Ice Powers, which led to his downfall. One thing all his foes have done, was underestimate him, they underestimate his strength, his power, his endurance and his heart. For victory to be ensured, the Halfa must witness the defeat of his allies, the conquest of his town, and the realization that he is powerless. However this can only be achieved by first breaking his spirit, cutting off all chances of escape, but not trap him, one of the things he learned while studying the Halfa was never put him in a trap. The Ghost looked at the image of the Halfa, then at the portal, and grinned…it was time

* * *

**Well what do you think of our new villian so far, please give me feedback and your opinion on him, I will do my best to get the rest of my story out as soon as possible, I'm looking for a release date between November 26th and December 4th, hope you enjoyed this and are looking forward to the rest, which I'll go back to working on after I post this.**

**The Storymaster1000**


	2. Chapter II: Clockwork's Warning

_**Okay I'm back with the next chapter of Sound and Fury, I've also decided that I'm not going to post the story all at once, because then it won't get as many veiws and will quickly fade from the front pages of the recently updated section. So I think I found a new strategy, it takes me a week to write an average story, which is about 12 chapters at 1,000-2,000 words each. I'm going to try to post a story every two weeks, I complete one story and I post one chapter a day until it's all on, during that time, I'm writing the next one. It may be confusing, just no that I promise to get my stories out to you a soon as it possibly is for me, I thank all of those who are enjoying my stories. Remember to PM if you have any suggestions or questions, remember to review.**_

* * *

_**Chapter II: Clockwork's Warning**_

It was late Friday afternoon in Amity Park, three thirty to be exact. Casper High students waited anxiously for the bell to ring, singling their freedom from school for the next two days, the seconds counted down until it rang, followed with students bolting to the doors. Danny made his way to his locker and started to grab whatever books he needed over the weekend, he then made his way to the door where his sister and friends were waiting for him.

"Man, I can't believe the weekends finally here, I thought this school week would never end." Danny said excitedly.

"Really it felt like a fast one for me?" said Jazz.

"Well maybe that's because you actually like school" said Tucker.

"Or it could be the fact that it's finally Friday, you know what that means" said Danny even more excited.

"Oh right the Doomed movie comes out today, you've been looking forward to this since it was announced, you haven't been this excited about it since they announced Uwe Boll won't be directing it"

"Yeah if he ended up director then he probably would have ruined Doomed forever, but he's not and I already purchased our tickets, speaking of…" Danny started to say as he reached into the pocket of his blue jeans, pulling out his wallet, "…can you hold onto them till we go, I don't want them getting blasted if a ghost shows up, I paid for these" Danny continued to say as he passed three movie tickets to Sam.

"Uh dude, you do know you can see movies for free right, remember, the manager said you can come whenever you want for free?" asked a confused Tucker.

"Yeah I know but I have a couple reasons, one is that I don't want them to feel like I'm taking advantage of it, I fight ghosts to protect this town, not to be rewarded, but I'm not saying that I won't use rewards from time to time, second if you remember our movie schedule, It's my turn to pay for this one, and third, I want Doomed to do well at the box-office, so we can get a sequel"

"You know I'm surprised that no one has tried to make a Danny Phantom movie? I mean Hollywood just keeps making sequel after sequel to bring in more money, a Danny Phantom movie would definitely bring the green in" asked Sam.

"Probably won't happen, but I do remember an unauthorized comic book at Comic Book, Sci-Fi and Fantasy Convention at San Diego, remember during the "Reality Trip" incident" said Tucker.

"Reality Trip, was that the one where Freakshow had the Reality Gauntlet?" asked Jazz.

"Yes"

"Where do you come up with the names for these things?"

Before Danny had a chance to answer a blue wisp flew out of his mouth, his ghost sense has detected another ghost.

"I'll catch up with you guys back at my house"

"Wait, you're going to fight a ghost alone?"

"It's probably The Box Ghost, he hasn't pestered me in days, and if it's not, I have The Fenton Thermos right here, catch you later" said Danny as he phased through the floor.

"Hey have you guys noticed there haven't been much ghost attacks lately as there normally is?" asked Sam.

"Actually…now that you mention that, yeah Danny has like one fight every day and a half, it used to be like two, three at the max a day" stated Tucker.

"That's good, well I mean it's bad because they're probably doing something that will be bad, but its good Danny gets a little break" said Jazz.

Danny hovered around, trying to pin point the location of the attacking Ghost, it was somewhere in Casper High for sure, the school was mostly empty now, with the janitor and a few teachers remaining. Danny phased through the floors until he reached the basement, stacked with crates and boxes, Danny sighed in annoyance as The Box Ghost appeared.

"Beware, for I am The Box Ghost, I-"he started to announce.

"Box Ghost, it's just me, do you really have to shout that out every time I show up to defeat you, I know who you are and what you have power over, you've done it like…ok well more times than I can count" Danny said with a look of annoyance on his face.

"No for I am the Box Ghost and I-"

"Besides, aren't you supposed to still be working for Pandora?"

"No, for I have escaped so that I can-"

"Take over Amity Park with your boxes of doom"

"Well…yeah then I will-"

"Become one of the most feared ghosts in the Ghost Zone"

"Stop finishing my lines!"

"Like I said, you've done this million times before, and just like before…" Danny said as he pulled out the Fenton Thermos, not even having to aim or try, sucked up The Box Ghost into it, "…I stop you, trap you in the Thermos, I'll return you to Pandora later"

With the ghost caught, Danny turned around to take off, only to have his ghost sense go off again. Danny looked around, surprised and shocked; he turned around and prepared himself for the incoming ghost. Danny watched as a portal appeared in front of him and a familiar figure floated out of it…The Ghost, and Master of Time himself, Clockwork.

"Clockwork?" Danny said raising an eyebrow

"Hello Daniel."

"What are you doing here; you never come to Earth unless it's important, actually on second thought, I'm glad I ran into you, I've been meaning to ask you about what you said last time we met"

"All in good time, Daniel, but I am not here to give them to you, nor is it the right time for the answers"

Danny started to open his mouth to protest, but paused. He knew it would be useless to argue with Clockwork, he had his own way of doing things, if he said it wasn't the time for answers; then he won't be giving them to him.

"So why are you here then?"

"I've come to warn you"

"Warn me, about what?"

"You remember when I told you that new dangers will come, well a new evil is slowly rising, a new ghost is coming to Amity Park, he's unlike anything you've ever faced, he is heartless, unemotional, and only has one goal, complete victory."

"Okay so there's a new ghost one the way, let's see heartless like The Ghost King, unemotional like…"

"No, not like any other, this new evil, he's not like the others you've faced, it will be a challenge to defeat him"

"But not impossible"

"He is calculative, follows logic and will do whatever it takes to achieve victory, however it is time for me to go, head my warning Daniel, and be prepared, for when he comes."

"When he comes, what's his name?"

"His name…is Hacker"

With that Clockwork vanished, teleporting back to his lair in The Ghost Zone. Danny stayed behind for a moment to ponder what Clockwork had told him. A new enemy, one that's dangerous, one that will be hard to beat; Danny did remember when Clockwork told him there would be new challenges. This was just the start, but who is this Hacker, why is he dangerous. Danny turned around and phased out of the building, making his way home, if there was a new danger coming, Team Phantom had better be prepared.

* * *

**Like the last chapter, please let me know what you think of the villain, Hacker. I'm not revealing anything about him until his first apperance, which will be soon. Remember to review, also I'm re-editing and expanding my first Danny Phantom story, which was also my first story ever on Fanfiction. I'm going through, expanding on dialouge and paragraphs, a little more detail, maybe adding some parts I decided to cut, fixing any spelling or grammer errors I can find. So far I've fixed the first 3 chapters, this might take a while die to the fact that I'm still busy trying to post the rest of this story, also to be clear, this story is done and I will be posting a chapter a day, in the meantime I'll be working on the next one.**

**The Storymaster1000**


	3. Chapter III: Informing the Team

**Like I said, I'll be uploading one chapter a day, for those of you wondering, this story will be 12 chapters long. I'm already working on the fourth story in my continuing series at the moment. I do my best to make these stories some of the best Danny Phantom fanfics out there and I thank all those who are supporting me and are enjoying my series. I'd also please ask that you review at the end of every chapter, this way I can here you thoughts on what you like and didn't like, which will help me become a better writer, this chapter is a little short, not much though, so enjoy the next chapter in Danny Phantom: Sound and Fury**

* * *

**Chapter III: Informing the Team**

Danny soared over the streets of Amity Park, heading back to his house to meet up with his friends and family. Danny couldn't stop thinking about what Clockwork had warned him about, who is Hacker. Danny couldn't remember any ghost ever mentioning him; if he was such a danger that Clockwork himself came to warn Danny it had to be important.

Danny looked down to see he was coming up on his house, which had finally been finished rebuilt since The Ghost King's invasion a few weeks ago. Danny veered down and headed towards the door and turned intangible, flying right through it and coming to a stop on the other side. Danny stood up and two bright rings formed around his waist as he turned back to a human.

"Hey guy's I'm back." he called.

"We're all in the Lab!" yelled his Mom.

Danny walked down the stairs and headed towards the lab, wondering why everybody was gathered down there. Did his dad invent a new gadget, did they discover something; are they down there just for the heck of it. Well he would know soon, he reached the bottom and entered the lab. His parents were near The Ghost Portal, and Dani was standing next to Jazz, Sam and Tucker.

"Hey guy's, what are you all doing in the lab?"

"There's something going on with The Ghost Portal." said Dani.

"What do you mean, something going on, is it broken…again?"

"We don't know, I was down here working on a new ghost hunting tool, and the Ghost Portal started acting weird, now we can't get it to open" said his dad, trying to pry the doors open with the Fenton Crowbar.

"Well, that's good and bad news"

"How?" asked Dani.

"Well the good news is with The Ghost Portal closed, it's going to be extremely hard for ghosts to come out, while the bad is, it shouldn't be like this."

"So Danny, who was the ghost" asked Tucker.

"Huh…oh, it was The Box Ghost"

"You called it"

"Then Clockwork showed up"

Everybody except for Danny stopped and froze for a moment, all staring at him; they too knew that Clockwork wouldn't stop by for a visit, unless it was about something important.

"Wait, Clockwork, why did Clockwork show up?" asked a concerning Sam.

"I caught The Box Ghost, then before I was about to leave, he showed up…warning me of something…or someone, I take it nobody here knows anything about someone called…Hacker?"

"Hacker?"

"I didn't think so, Clockwork said that he'd be coming, soon, that he's dangerous; this is serious, because Clockwork was serious, I haven't seen him like this since…you now, anyways I just wanted you all to know and make sure that everything's ready for when he comes; and since we don't know what or who we're dealing with, that should probably be everything…" Danny paused for a moment and looked down at his watch, it was almost time to go for the movie, "…well it's almost time for the movie, I'm actually questioning whether I should go or not."

"Dude, it's only two hours, I'm pretty sure we can still go, I mean your parents and Valerie would be out on patrol and if something comes up, then we can deal with it." Tucker said.

"Plus we know you've been looking forward to this, go see the movie with Sam and Tucker." said Maddie.

"Alright, but I'm going to talk to Valerie and get her up to speed, just in case she finds him, before he finds us."

"But how do we even know what he looks like, is there anything you know about him Danny?" asked Jazz.

"Just his name…Hacker, Mom, Dad let me know if anything else weird happens"

"You got it Son" said Jack, resuming his work trying to pry The Ghost Portal open.

"Have fun sweetie." said Maddie, turning her attention back to the portal.

With that the trio turned and headed back upstairs, Danny pulled out his cell phone and was trying to call Valerie; he tried until he got through.

"Hey Danny, what is it?"

"Hey Valerie, listen I just wanted to give you a heads up"

"A heads up on what?"

"I just ran into Clockwork, he said he came to warn me of a new Ghost who was coming, someone called…Hacker"

"I take it this is serious"

"Yeah, if Clockwork himself came to me in person then it is very serious, I don't know anything, but I just wanted to let you know in case you ran into anything strange if you're on patrol tonight."

"Actually I was just about to head out, you joining?"

"Later, Sam, Tucker and I are seeing the new Doomed movie, it's very unlikely anything huge will happen within the next two hours, but if something does, my parents will let me know."

"Okay so catch you guys later, bye."

"Bye"

With that, Danny hung up his phone and put it back in his pockets, and the trio of friends continued to make their way to the theaters. Danny was just hoping that, whoever this Hacker is, he would be wise not to interrupt his screening.

* * *

**Yeah like I said, this chapter is a little short, however those you enjoy this, I am pleased to announce that next chapter, which I'll upload tomorrow will feature the first apperance of Hacker. I hope I built up enough suspense with you guys, I also hope that he is recived well. Please let me know what you've thought of these chapters, and, I can't express this enough, I'll also repeat this at the end of tomorrow's chapter and at the end of this story, please, please review and state your opinion on Hacker. I want to know what you like about him, I want to know what you don't like about him. Well I think I've built up enough suspense for now, but you'll have to wait until tomorrow before I reveal Hacker. So until tomorrow, review and stay tuned.**

**The Storymaster1000**


	4. Chapter IV: The Hacker

**Hello again, like I said, every day I will be posting the next chapter for the story, I hope I've built up enough suspense for you all, you all probably want to know who Hacker is, well like I promised yesterday, today you will fianlly get to see him. Note this is just his introduction chapter and I'm planning many things in later chapters, so forgive if his introduction isn't that strong, I tried to make it as good as I could. Anyways you know what I say about questions and suggestions, please remember to review...**

***I want this to be clear, I would like for you to review every chapter, but you don't have to, however I do request that you review this one, I want to know what you guys think of Hacker, I've built up alot of suspense, I know you guys want to know about him, here's his introduction, all I'm asking is that you review and tell me your thoughts on him, also like I said befroe, I already have this story done, I'll make it clear this is not Hacker's strongest chapter, I just want to know what your opinion is***

**Okay enough rambling time to introduce Hacker...**

* * *

**Chapter IV: Hacker**

Danny and the other reached the theaters; to their surprise there were already tons of people in the line to see the film. Some were dressed up in homemade costumes; others were just movie goers who just wanted to catch a good flick. Danny was worried for a second, with this many people it would be a miracle if they got good seats. However when you're on very good terms with the manager; and you're a celebrity you can sneak in the back.

"Hey Danny, we should probably go in the back, look up ahead" said Sam pointing forward.

Danny looked in the direction she was pointing; there were a group or reporters and news crews. It was no secret that the great Danny Phantom was a huge fan of the Doomed franchise; they we're probably here to see if they could catch a few words. Danny was still wondering why he was the biggest thing in the world. It made sense eight months ago, but now it should be old news, clearly he was wrong.

"That's ok, remember the manager said we could always go in through the back, come on" Danny said as he turned himself and his friends invisible, making their way to the back.

Minutes later, Danny, Sam and Tucker were in the theater, sitting in their seats. Tucker grabbed his popcorn and started to munch on it, before Sam snatched it out of his hands.

"Hey" cried Tucker.

"Uh…Tucker you said that you want this saved for the actual movie" said Sam.

"Yeah and you said if you started eating, we should take it away until the film" said Danny.

"Oh right"

The theater started to fill with people, Danny didn't even try to hide himself, and people probably would have guessed he would be here once they saw Sam and Tucker. Danny looked around; he thought for a moment he saw Mr. Lancer in the audience. The advertisements for attractions coming soon quickly came and went, Danny smiled as the movie started to play, and hopefully he wouldn't be interrupted.

* * *

Danny, Sam and Tucker exited the theater, mixed reactions on their faces, along with a crowd of other people. As soon as they exited the theater, reporters and news crews tried to swarm Danny. Danny, who was now used to this, grabbed his friends and flew off. Once they were far enough, they landed.

"So what'd you think of the movie?" asked Tucker.

"Well…it has its pros and cons, Tuck, while the visuals were very creative and realistic, the story was kind of mixed, some of the acting wasn't that bad, and the music was very catchy"

"Yeah, it wasn't as good as I was expecting, but was satisfying, I don't know why it's so difficult to make a perfect game adaptation"

Suddenly the ground began to rumble, causing the three to lose their footing and fall. Danny was the first to recover. He felt the vibrations in the ground; the shaking was originating from City Hall. He looked at Sam and Tucker, their eye's filled with shock and confusion. Two glowing halo rings formed around Danny's waist.

"You guy's call my parents, let them know what's going on"

"But what if it's him, you'll need us"

"It can't be him, otherwise my ghost sense would have went off, there might be people hurt though, and I can get there faster than you guys could"

"Danny wait, at least use the Fenton Phones so we can stay in contact" yelled Sam.

With that said he reached into his pocket and pulled out one of the Fenton Phones, he placed it in his ear, nodded at Sam, and headed towards City Hall. Danny could see some smoke rising into the air, something had happened, but it couldn't be a ghost, his ghost sense would have gone off. Was it a meteor, a fire, explosion, suddenly The Fenton Phones began to beep; Danny pressed the button, turning them on.

"Danny, can you hear me" said Sam on her end.

"Loud and clear Sam, have you called my parents yet?"

"No, Danny something strange is going on, neither of us can get through, it's like there's no signal"

"Say what now?"

"I just did, we can't get through"

"But there's a wireless transmitter attached to the Ops Center, it shouldn't be down"

"Unless something wa-"

Sam was suddenly cut off by a loud beep, followed by the electronic growl or static. Danny grabbed the Fenton Phone, cupping his ear, the noise was so loud, Danny thought he blew an eardrum, he could hardly hear in that ear. Danny shut the thing off and placed it back in his pocket, he may need backup, after making sure it was available, he arrived at the scene, his jaw dropping as he realized what his eyes were looking at.

* * *

Danny's eyes grew wide as he stared at the scene unfolding. There were people running around in panic, some of them were injured, bleeding. The whole area looked like it had been torn up by a war, roads were cracked, chunks were missing and small dents were scattered all over. One building had been completely obliterated, engulfed in green flames that felt like they could rival those of hell; and they were emitting a pitch black, toxic smoke, that rose along with the fire into the air.

Danny felt like he was looking at something out of a disaster movie, the pain, the horror, the death. Danny could feel his heart drop as he spotted a few burnt corpses, along with some fresh ones, however they did not perish in the fire, they were murdered. Danny could hear a scream of horror in the air, someone was in danger; it was coming from behind him. Danny turned around, preparing to save those that survived whatever did this, however he turned only to be struck by an object at incredible speed.

Danny went flying back and slammed into a brick wall, which was enclosing his, once again shattered statue. Danny fell to the ground, his back, and face shaking in shock and pain. Danny's vision was blurred, and saw a glowing green object stain the ground beneath him. As Danny recovered, he realized it was Ectoplasm, his Ectoplasm. Danny lifted his hand and felt a gash across his face, already brushing and bleeding, whatever hit him did this, and whatever it was he didn't sense or see it coming.

The scream filled the air again and Danny looked up to see a woman floating in the air, almost as if she was being choked by an invisible force. Suddenly, a figure started to appear, his features shadowed by the intense heat and light of the green fire blazing behind it. However it's two red eyes, glowing like they were red-hot coals from the pits of hell themselves, were visible; and staring right at Danny. It quickly looked at woman it had in its grasp, then back to Danny, before Danny could do anything, a disturbing cracking sound filled the air, the woman went limp as the life left her, and her corpse fell to the ground.

Danny felt his heart drop, and a rage starting to grow as the figure gave a villainous chuckle, one that could only be found in nightmares. Danny stood up, readying himself to face the figure in front of him. The figure stepped forward, allowing Danny to see the features of this villain. He towered over Danny, well above seven, maybe eight feet. They wore a cape that was black as night, with a dark lavender inside. It was wearing some sort of armor, ranging from smooth to pointed, all the same color, a sinister nightshade. The figure had several, long, metallic cables extending from its back, acting like tentacles or extra limbs, each end of them was topped with a claw, with three, dagger sharp, fingers. But the thing that Danny felt the most disturbed and confused by was the face it had a ghostly glow, and it was covered in glowing, Ectoplasmic green patters, all over its armor, mimicking the patterns on electronic motherboards and chips. The head, or face, was structured like a normal human, but it had many disturbing features. Its face was scarred, almost burnt looking, its skin, deathly snow white, it was hairless, having been burnt away, never to regrow. One eye had been replaced by a mechanical replacement and two pointed fangs were extruding from its mouth, like a vampire. Two translucent tubes, which were connected to its armor and part of its back, hooked into its nostrils, and filled with a glowing green liquid. All the figure did was stare straight at Danny, continuing to observe its enemy.

"You're going to pay for taking that woman's life" roared Danny, with glowing green eyes.

Danny charged towards the figure, who stood there, unimpressed and unresponsive. Danny raised a glowing green fist to deliver a powerful blow, only to have it grabbed by one of the metallic limps. It then swung Danny, with powerful speed, out of the way, sending him flying into a light post, hard enough to knock it over, as the light sparkled and blew out. Danny struggled to push himself off of the ground, his back aching in pain. He felt something grab hold of him, and wrap around him. Danny looked to see one of the metallic tentacles, wrap around him, and starting to swing him into things. Danny felt pain as his body impacted with the hard ground and structures.

Danny raised his hand and managed to shoot a Ghost Ray at one of the arms, temporarily releasing him from the grasp. However, another tentacle grabbed Danny's arms, and coiled around the two, followed by another coiling his legs, as another one joined in coiling his body. Danny then felt the cold metallic covering, as another, but yet smaller one, wrapped around his neck. Danny couldn't move, he was being constricted and restrained by the metal appendages. The figure started to reel them in, bringing Danny closer to the enemy. Danny could hardly breathe or move, and all he could do was look at the face of the figure that had him in his grasp all Danny could do was listen as the figure spoke.

_"So, you are the great Danny Phantom, The Halfa, who saved The Earth and The Ghost Zone, the spirit who destroyed The Ghost King, and was given a second chance, Clockwork left little to chance, didn't he? You have great power, but squander it by protecting the weak, you risk your life for these vermin, who do not deserve the gift of life, and should be eradicated"_ it said in a voice, sounding ancient, and projecting.

Suddenly the last remaining tentacle swung out into the air behind the figure. Grabbing at the air as if it were grabbing nothing; however Danny felt a pain around his neck. The tentacle then came back to the front, as a duplicate Danny, turned visible, being choked by the figure. The backup he had set up earlier had failed, but how did he know he was behind him and invisible.

_"Predictable, a duplicate, a decoy, you probably created him not long ago, he stayed back as you came, in case you needed assistance, an admirable and smart strategy, but futile against me, I know how you think, haven't you anything to say, or is that because your duplicate can't, I know how these work, it's just a duplicate of you, a projected image with limited energy, in order to control it, you need to stay connected with it, through your mind, you feel it's every thought, it's every feeling, you can feel it's pain…now feel it die."_

The next second, the mechanical tentacle, squeezed hard on the neck of Danny's duplicate, before snapping it, Danny felt pain in his brain as the duplicate faded into dust, its energy returning to Danny. When the pain finished passing over, Danny looked back at the figure, its eye and mechanical partner, staring at him, observing him, studying him.

_"You're a powerful entity, but you side with the weak, protecting this pathetic planet, but why, you could be a god among them, you could rule over them all, we both know that you have thought of that at one point, but still you ignore your true potential, all your enemies, failed because of one thing, they underestimated you and your allies, I shall not make the same critical error, The Earth, will fall, my only regret is that you have to die, Daniel, your human half is a disgust, an insult to our species, you are too dangerous to be left to function, you and your allies stand in the way of my mission, nothing will prevent victory this time, for I…"_

Suddenly, a bunch of metal plates started to cover the figure's head. A mask, which covered the mouth and the side of the head, its silver details mirroring the fire's which blazed in front of him, and the faceplate, gapped with slits, like the door of a raging furnace. It wore a helmet, with two long plates extruding from the back of its head, like horns from an antelope. A spiked triangle like crest in the middle, the helmet was shielding the beings face from view; all that could be seen now were its hellish red eyes. It finished its sentence now with a heavy breathing, computerized, robotic tone added to its already ancient and projected voice.

_"…The Hacker, have returned."_

Danny's eyes widened with fear as the villain revealed himself, the very being Clockwork warned him about. For first time since Pariah Dark's invasion a month ago, Danny felt himself filled with fear of this being, the way he spoke and tone he spoke were sending shivers down his spine. But he was a ghost, so why didn't Danny sense him, Danny continued to try to break free of the villains grasp, to no avail, all he could do was continue to look into the hellish eyes of Hacker.

* * *

**Ta-da, ladies and gentlemen I give you Hacker. I hope the details about him I gave was enough for you to picture him in your mind. Again I ask you to please review and give me your thoughts on Hacker. Also again, this is just his introduction, and I think you guys are going to love him as an enemy for Danny, escpecilly with what I have planned in later chapters, so I hope you enjoyed, I'll be back tomorrow with the 5th chapter, so ta-ta for now.**

**The Storymaster1000**


	5. Chapter V: A Town under Seige

**Hello, I've returned to give you all the next chapter in Sound and Fury, I hope you guys are enjoying Hacker, like I said, last chapter was just an introduction, this is where he will start to shine, I hope you guys are liking Hacker, I don't know because you guys arn't letting me know, please review, the more the better, I will return tomorrow with Chapter 6, but for now, here's Chapter V, so enjoy.**

* * *

**C****hapter V: A Town under Siege**

Danny was helpless, he was being held within the grip of Hacker, the very ghost Clockwork had warned him about. Danny could feel Hackers metallic tentacles, continue to constrict and squeeze his body. Danny was fighting, trying not break free, and fighting the ability that would change him back to his human form. Danny had one last trick he could try, his green eyes turned icy blue as Danny concentrated and tried freezing the arms holding him, tried.

_"Predictable, however your will find that your Cryokinesis abilities are useless against me, while they may have saved the day when that overgrown weed, Undergrowth resurfaced, they won't save you from me, but now Daniel, you mus- "_

Before Hacker could finish, there was an explosion by the side of his head, stunning him temporarily; and allowing Danny to finally break free of his grasp. Danny retreated a few steps; it obviously wasn't a good idea to be close to him. Danny turned around, to see Valerie and the rest of Team Phantom, armed with weapons, arriving. Danny turned to Hacker, whose metal arms were lifting him from the ground.

_"An Ectoplasmic discharge weapon, damage indicates discharge came from a wrist canon, from The Red Huntress, real name, Valerie Grey"_

"Yeah and who are you, Technus's retarded brother?" Valerie said, trying to provoke Hacker.

_"I am the Hacker, I am the master of Technology and Sound, the enslavement of The Earth, begins now"_

Team Phantom could all feel their jaws drop, so this was The Hacker Clockwork warned Danny about. Hacker looked towards Valarie, raising his hand, the next second; Valarie was holding her hands to her head, as if she was in pain. Jack aimed a large bazooka-like weapon at Hacker, firing it. However before it hit Hacker, the ammunition lost power and just bounced off of Hacker, who raised his hand and fired a bolt of energy, which obliterated the area behind Team Phantom. Danny had gotten back up and tried to sneak up on Hacker. He raised his fist, only for it to be grabbed by Hacker. Danny quickly raised his other one, only to have that one grabbed too.

_"You fight like you are Halfa, a young man, holding nothing back, reckless, charging into battle without thinking, a mistaken strategy"_

Danny felt one of Hacker's arms deliver a blow to his gut, before picking him up and throwing him into a stone wall. Danny fell to the ground, raised his arms and fired a barrage of Ghost Rays at Hacker, only for them to impact on a Ghost shield, Hacker was generating.

Suddenly, Hacker received a blow to his head, from a kick from Maddie. Hacker quickly recovered and started to dodge the ferocity of blows from the angry Fenton mother. Maddie then pulled out her double, Ectoplasmic blades, swung and managed to nip the side of Hacker. Hacker retaliated by grabbing her and throwing her into her husband, with enough force to knock them both over.

Sam and Jazz ran over to Danny, who was still trying to get off of the ground. He was bruised all over, some of them black and leaking Ectoplasm. They both grabbed him and helped him up, both trying to hold back the tears filling their eyes. Neither could stand to see Danny like this, especially with the scenes of carnage that surrounded them. As soon as they got Danny on his feet, both of them were shot in the chest, knocking them to the ground. Danny felt himself fill with rage as he looked in the direction of the blast, and saw Hacker, laughing.

Dani saw this and rained a bunch of Ghost Rays down on Hacker, who just grabbed her, and like her brother; threw her in his direction. However, Dani landed, and knocked her head against the stone wall. Danny, shocked and angered, looked down and grabbed Dani, she had a small gash on her head; she was unconscious. Danny's eyes' flashed green, as he turned towards Hacker.

Danny charged at Hacker again, with a barrage of attacks, punches, ghost rays, kicking, beams, Danny was attacking in every direction in a random order of attacks; yet Hacker was dodging them all. Danny could not believe this, no one could know which attack he was going to use. Hacker, who had probably had enough, grabbed Danny and once again swung him into a metal pole. Danny fell to the ground and wiped the Ectoplasm from his face.

_"It is futile to prevent my mission from being completed, I have every single battle you've ever had, downloaded into my memory banks, every fight you've ever fought, every move you've ever made, every strategy you've ever enacted, I know it all, I can pull them up with a thought, so Halfa, how can you defeat an enemy, that can calculate your every move, before you even think of doing it, besides, you've already lost"_

The ground began to rumble again, and a large metallic rod burst out of the ground, and rose into the air, as if it was self-building. The thing resembled a giant antenna; it had glowing green marks all over it, like the patterns on Hacker. Danny looked around; everybody was getting back up except for Sam, Valerie and Dani, who were still unconscious from Hacker's attack. Danny turned back to Hacker, who now stood on a metal platform, which was attached to the tower. His metal tentacles, hooked into sockets of the antenna, surrounded by monitors that covered the whole town.

_"Let the enslavement of the vermin and the conquest of Earth, begin"_

Suddenly a loud, noise filled the air, in a pattern that repeated itself, like sound waves being emitted. Danny could hear the noise; however it seemed to have no effect on him. However everyone else seemed to be in pain, their hands cupping their ears, acting as if their brains were going to explode. Danny took a closer look and watched in horror as everybody's eyes turned a glowing red, and the computerized patters started to glow on their skin. Danny started on in horror as his family and Tucker, were taken over by Hacker, transforming their minds, the thing that made them who they were, into mindless drones.

"What are you doing to them?" Danny demanded.

_"What I said, I'm enslaving them, and they are mine to control, think of this as in improvement of your "Urban Jungle" incident"_

"Wait, how do"

_"Like I said, I have every one of your battles in my mind, I know everything, also I'm not called Hacker for nothing, I hacked into your ghost files, downloading every single one of them, I know everything about you, I know you're your greatest strengths, your ultimate weakness, I know all about your allies, their weakness and strength, I know how you saved the day each time, none of your strategy's will work on me, by now you must realize…you are doomed"_

Suddenly, there was another small explosion, this one impacted on Hacker's chest, knocking him off his feet. Danny looked behind to see Valerie, standing beside Sam and Dani, with her wrist Cannon targeted on Hacker. Hacker pushed himself back up, looking at his chest, which started to repair the damage.

_"Error, the Red Huntress should not be immune to my sound waves"_ said Hacker as he began to calculate thousands of explanations.

"Yeah, well your sound waves can't penetrate my helmet, which was designed by Technus to protect me from almost any known attack"

_"Calculation, your armor is self-adapting, so you are immune, logical course of action states that all unaffected Humans are to be exterminated."_

"Wait a minute, if you are going to kill them all, then why control them?" asked Danny.

_"Mind-controlled humans serve three primary functions, function one, they will serve as my minions, obeying my every command without question, like destroying you, and since it's against their will; and some of them are your allies, you won't dare to fight back. Function two, hostages, when Undergrowth took over your town, you fled to the Ghost Zone, I have shut down all The Ghost Portals, all the wireless networks, phone lines, electronic signals, are all under my control, if you or anyone attempts to enter or leave Amity Park, I will simply kill them all and move on to the next town; and do the same. Function three, even though I am powerful, I will still require laborers to complete my mission, once my mission is complete, the slaves will be exterminated, but for now, they serve one purpose, to stop you from interfering and to eliminate you."_

Danny looked at Valerie, giving her a quick nod; they were thinking the same thing. They couldn't fight Hacker, they couldn't fight the brainwashed citizens, and they could not let him win. Danny and Valerie aimed at Hacker, Valerie firing another blast from her wrist cannon, only to have it blocked by Hacker; Danny then drew a deep breath, and then emitted a powerful Ghostly wail. Hacker continued to generate his shield as it absorbed the wail, turning its sound energy, into weapons for Hacker to use. Danny stopped as he lost breath; he turned around to see Valerie pick up Sam and Dani, before activating her board and flying off. Danny took one last look at Hacker, as the mind controlled citizens started to descend on him. Danny then jumped into the air and took off following Valerie. Hacker watched them depart, and chuckled manically.

_"Have you forgotten Halfa, I am the master of technology and sound, I see and hear all, you can run, but there is no place you can hide"_

* * *

**So what do you think of the villain so far, if he's recived well I would like to use him again in some of the many, many stories I have, so far I have 200 diffrent ones planned about a quater of those will be cancled either because they've been done so many times or they don't work, I'm still posting the third and finsihing writing the fourth. Please review and if your a frequent of my stories, you know what I say about questions and suggestions, until tomorrow.**

**The Storymaster1000**


	6. Chapter VI: Around Every Corner

**I'm back with the latest update, the next chapter, also, I would like to apoligize if this chapter seems a little rushed, I don't think it is, I just feel I could have said things better, anyways I will go back and fix this up if you guys do feel it's rushed, but you have to let me know, also why is no one reviewing, I'm looking at the story stats, I don't care if your a member, logged in or not, I just want to know what you think of Hacker, I would like to give a special thanks to ChristinCC who has been with me since I started Fanfiction back in May. Anyways I hope you enjoy this story, and please review.**

* * *

**Chapter VI: Around Every Corner**

Danny caught up to Valerie and pointed to an area below them, it was Casper High. Valerie nodded and started to head towards it, Danny flew over and landed on the board, turning Valerie, Sam and Dani intangible with him, they flew through the roof and landed in the deserted Hallways of the school. Danny and Valerie set both Sam and Dani sitting up, leaning against the lockers, Sam started to stir as her amethyst eyes started to open.

"Sam? Sam are you alright, can you hear me?" Danny said, voice filled with concern and fear.

"Uh…Dan…Danny, what happened?" Sam said starting to gain her senses back.

"Sam, you were hit by a Ghost Ray from Hacker, it knocked you over and you lost consciousness"

"Well that explains the burn mark on my shirt." Sam said looking at her shirt, which now had a hole in it, edges trimmed in burnt fabric.

"Wait, wait, wait, how is Sam not affected?" Valerie asked.

"What, affected what do you mean?"

"Sam, Hacker is using some kind of antenna to send a signal all over Amity Park, it's brainwashing them Sam, it's just like what happened with Undergrowth, it's just different"

"Wait, but what about…"

"Tucker, Mom, Dad, Jazz, everybody in Amity Park except the four of us"

"As long as I wear my helmet I'm immune, for now I think, I think Danny and Danielle are just immune because their Halfa's, but why aren't you affected, can't you hear it?" Valerie stated.

"No, In fact I can barely hear you guys"

"Wait, what do you mean you can't…" Danny stopped for a second and thought, he raised his hand to Sam's head and pulled back her raven black hair, revealing her ear, which, like Danny's was a little damaged, "…you aren't affected because you can't hear it, when The Fenton Phones blew or stopped working, I got loud static and a couple sparks, same happened to you didn't it Sam?"

"Yeah, it did, it's happened before, I just lose a little hearing for a day, don't worry about me, take care of Danielle" Sam said pointing to the gash on Dani's head.

"Right, Valerie, can you take Dani to the nurse office, they have First Aid stuff there, and we'll be with you in a minute"

"Sure, of course" Valerie said as she bent down and picked Dani up slowly, starting to head towards the nurse's office.

Danny and Sam watched them leave, turning the corner, Danny stood up and helped Sam onto her feet.

"Okay, before we go, can we go to my locker, I always keep spare cloths in there in case of emergencies"

"Sure, let's go we still need to stop Hacker" said Danny as they started to walk down the hallways.

"But how, it was like he knew what you were going to do?"

"That's because he does."

"What?"

"Hacker is almost like Technus, except he also controls Sound, however, I think Hacker is also part machine, he had a mechanical eye and he had some tubes that looked like life support stuff. He also said he had everything about me, downloaded into his memory banks, in other words, his mind is almost like a storage drive, and in seconds he can pull up or recall every battle I've ever done, every mission, everything, he's knows everything about me, it's like he's studied me, so well he can actually calculate my next move, before I make it."

"But if he knows how you were able to beat all the ghosts before then..."

"Yeah, he's the reason The Ghost Portal was acting weird, he's also in control of anything that runs on electricity or technology, wireless, phones, computers, he's blocking all access to here, he probably was the reason you couldn't reach my parents, and he probably overloaded the Fenton Phones, which, unintentionally made you immune, but how am I supposed to stop someone who knows what I'm going to do?"

"Be unexpected, do the thing the enemy won't expect"

"But wouldn't he expect that I'd think of doing the unexpected, therefore he's expect that to happen"

"Uh…I don't know, I'm trying to go over what you just said, Danny, don't worry we will find a way to beat him, ah, here we are"

Sam walked away from Danny as she reached her locker. She grabbed the dialed lock and twisted the combination into it, the lock clicking open after. Sam opened her locker and reached in to grab a plastic bag, inside spare cloths; she reached in and pulled out a spare shirt, like the ones she wore every day, black with a purple dot in it. Sam put the rest of the cloths in her locker, and paused for a second.

"Uh Danny…do you mind?"

"Huh…oh, ha, yeah sorry, one sec" a blushing Danny said once he realized what Sam was meaning.

Danny turned around as Sam took off her wrecked shirt to replace it with the new one. Danny, all the while, was fighting the tempting urge to turn around. Danny heard the sound of Sam's locker closing; he turned around, Sam, with a new, undamaged shirt walked back to him.

"Okay now let's get to the nurse's office and meet up with Valerie and Danielle"

Suddenly there was a noise up ahead, the sound of glass breaking. Sam and Danny both jumped, Danny turning into a ghost, the noise came from the class room closet to them, the science lab. Danny motioned to Sam, to stay put and quiet, and she motioned she would be quiet. Knowing it's impossible to argue with Sam, Danny started to make his way to the lab. He leaned against the wall next to the door and readied his glowing green hand, ready for anything. He looked at Sam, who was still carrying her custom Fenton Thermos that Danny gave her, she nodded. Danny took a deep breathe, and then barged through the door. A figure, screamed and through their hands in the air.

"Please don't hurt me, I'm not here, I won't tell anyone" said the all too familiar voice.

"Dash?" Danny asked, seconds later, Dash, stepped into view, terrified.

"Fenton, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing; do you even know what's going on?"

"I went home early today because I have an ear infection, but I forgot my homework so I came back, then I decided to stop by the Football practice, then, they…"

"They changed, didn't they?"

"Yeah, what's going on?"

"There's a new ghost who's shown up, his name's Hacker, he's using some kind of sound waves to control everybody in the town, I'm guessing your ear infection is making you immune to it, okay so that means there's fiv…wait, Dash, did they follow you?"

"What?"

"Did they see you enter the school?"

"Uh yeah, but they stopped, when I got in the school, they stopped following me, and just stood there"

"Danny what's going on?" Sam asked voice full of concern.

"He knows were here"

Suddenly there was a loud crash outside the room, making the three of them jump. Danny looked towards the door; he grabbed Sam and Dash and pulled them to the ground, turning back into his human form. He pushed them under the desks, hiding them from view.

"Hey what's going on Fento-"Dash began to say before Danny covered Dash's mouth silencing him.

"No matter what happens, follow my lead, and stay quiet" Danny whispered to the two.

"Danny what's outside?" asked a spooked Sam.

"I don't know"

Suddenly there was the sound of breaking glass, the three teens stayed under the table as they heard the door burst open, followed by the sound of growling. The three held their breath as a terrifying sound repeated itself, the sound of metal, hitting the ground, like slow footsteps. Danny bent down to look under the small gap between a desk and the floor. Revealing the sight of a metal claw, decorated with the markings, just like Hacker.

Danny quickly put his hands in front of Sam and Dash, shoving them back until they were completely squashed against the back of the desk. Not a moment too soon, a second later, a bright light turned down the row they were in, illuminating the area right in front of them, stopping a couple inches beside Danny's shoe. The three of them watched as a strange creature walked up beside the desk, and turned its head down the row, several inches away from the three.

It was a metal cat, or at least that's what it looked like. It was more like armor, a suit for a glob of Ectoplasm. It had one glowing red eye in the center of its head, casting the light. It opened its mouth and growled, revealing rows of sharp dagger teeth, having scanned the area, finding nothing; it turned around and started to examine the other side of the room.

Danny looked at the others and motioned with his fingers, to be quiet and make their way to the door. Sam slowly crawled out from the desk; her eye's locked on the metallic beast. She kept low and made her way, quickly dicking behind the desk. Dash slowly followed her after, followed by Danny, Sam was almost at the door. Dash looked back at the creature, not seeing where he was crawling, he felt s cold, sharp pain, he looked to see he had put his hand down on broken glass.

Dash raised his hand; he opened his mouth to scream in pain, Danny, quickly covered his mouth and pulled the two to the side of the desk, blocking them from the creature's view as it quickly turned in the direction. Sam, Danny and Dash froze, neither daring to risk even breathing, the creature, losing interest, turned around to continue to investigate. Danny and Dash looked at his hand; glass lodged in it and blood pouring out. One drop of blood, trailed down Dash's hand, then Danny's and fell to the ground, splashing as it hit the floor.

The creature growled as it turned around again, it zoomed in to the sight of the blood on the floor, analyzing it, and it was human blood. The creature growled and its eye turned orange, it looked in the area, revealing three blobs of orange, red and yellow, the human's body heat, betrayed them. The creature growled as it lunged in the direction. Danny quickly shoved Dash towards Sam and turned into a ghost.

Danny turned around to see the creature lunge towards him, claws and teeth extended, the creature tackled Danny, sending them both to the ground. Danny grabbed the creature's mouth, stopping the creature from biting his neck or face, which would have been a fatal blow. Danny then lifted his feet and kicked the creature in the chest. Shoving the creature off of him, Danny quickly got up but felt a sharp pain on his leg, Danny looked down to see the creature, it's teeth dug into his leg, refusing to let go. It pulled Danny to the ground and stood over him. It raised its head, preparing to take a chunk out of Danny's neck. Danny's eyes widened in horror as it brought its head down to strike, and in a flash of silver and red, it disappeared.

Danny looked to see Sam, standing beside him with a fire ax, which was now stuck in the side of the desk. Danny crawled away from the creature, its head laying on the floor, then, the glowing green insides and patterns faded, and its metal armor body, fell to the ground in individual parts. Danny pushed himself up from the ground and turned to Sam.

"Thanks"

"Yeah, well, I don't really know if I'm a cat person now"

"What was that?" asked Dash.

"Well I think, it's part of Hacker, he's still at city Hall, he's probably made that his stronghold, he has the citizens of Amity Park doing his bidden, looking for those unaffected and us, I think this was an extension of him, like a duplicate, the energy's there, held together within metal armor, like Undergrowth and his plants, only this is metallic and can't be killed as easily, when you decapitated it, you freed the energy, which probably went back to Hacker, he knows were here, we have to get Valerie and Danielle and get out of here."

Danny, Sam and Dash ran out of the science room, running as fast as they could. Stopping at every corner, looking around to make sure there were no more extensions of Hacker. Danny hated this, having to look around every corner to make sure it was safe, finally they could see the Nurse's office insight, the door ripped from its hinges, Danny filled with dread, and he ran to the door, fearing the worst. He reached the door looked inside…

"Well, what took yeah?"

Danny breathed a sigh of relief; Valerie was standing in the center of the room. Danielle was awake; a bandage around her head, sucking on one of the nurse's many suckers. On the floor were chunks of metal, the sign that they two have already met the extensions of Hacker. Danny, Sam and Dash walked in, catching their breath.

* * *

**Again, I don't know but it may have been rushed, let me know if you think that too, I will fix it, please review and check back tomorrow for Chapter 7, those of you who actully read my intro's and outro's know what I say about questions and suggestions, if you put them in a review I will answer them in the intro before the next chapter, please, I'm almost begging now, review. So please review and check back tomorrow for the next chapter.**

**The Storymaster1000**


	7. Chapter VII: No Place is Safe

**Hello, I'm back, like I said I will be posting one chapter from this story everyday until it's done, however after that I might have to delay the release date of my next story, one would be for school, and another would be I'm doing something special for Christmas this year, just like I did for HAlloween and Bond's 50th, but here's the next chapter, it's mostly dialouge, please review and if you like this then please favor it, hope you enjoy, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter VII: No Place is Safe**

Danny sat down on a chair in the nurse's office; Sam helping him put a bandage around his leg. Valerie was standing by the door way, wrist cannon out, looking out for any trouble. Dash was looking at the pile of metal on the ground, obviously another defeated extension of Hacker. Sam finished bandaging Danny's leg; he turned to Danielle, who was still sucking on her treat.

"Hey Danielle, how's your head?" Danny asked concern in his voice.

"Uh…It hurts a little, it's almost hard for me to think, but no amnesia or brain damage if that's what you're wondering, just a small headache." She answered, smile on her face.

"So why isn't Dash affected?" asked Valerie.

"I think it's because he has an ear infection at the moment, otherwise I have no clue" Danny said.

"Ok…we also have another problem, that metal on the ground use…"

"Used to be part of a metallic cat right?" Danny said cutting her off.

"Yeah"

"We had a run in with one as well, which explains my leg"

"What are they?"

"I don't really know, my best guess is that there extensions of Hacker, it's like when I supplicate myself, it's just a copy, with some of my energy, it can do as I command it, but when it's destroyed, the energy returns, I think the energy was holding it together, when it was released, it fell apart, Hacker is still at City Hall, continuing his mission, so he's probably using the citizens as workers and drones, patrolling, but if they spot is, then Hacker sends one of these things in, almost like a predator, to hunt down a target, my guess is that is has powers of ghosts as well, from what we saw, I'd say they hunt using sound and heat, it couldn't find us until it heard Dash's blood drip, then found us using some sort of heat vision, speaking of which, Dash, do you want that taken care of" Danny said pointing to Dash's hand, still dripping blood with a chunk of glass in it.

Dash stretched out his hand; Sam walked over and took a look. A shard of translucent glass was embedded in his hand, it didn't look too deep, but it was pouring blood, if it didn't get clean soon it would probably get infected. Sam carefully grabbed the shard, and then looked at Dash.

"Dash I don't know how deep this is, this is probably going to hurt, want it out slow or fast" she asked.

"Make it fast"

Sam nodded and quickly pulled out the shard of glass, before throwing it into the trash. She then grabbed a towel and put it under the sink, she then turned back to Dash and started to clean the wound, the wet towel, absorbing or rinsing away the blood. Sam then moved the towel to a table and grabbed a bandage, starting to wrap it around Dash's hand.

"You know Dash, I'm pretty sure you might need to get stiches when this is all over, I cleaned it, so that should stop it from getting infected, but I don't know if there were any tiny shards left in there, plus it's a large gash, try not to move it, unless you have to."

"Since when do you know a lot about medical stuff Manson?" Dash asked.

"Ever since Danny started to fight ghosts, when his secret wasn't worldwide knowledge, if he got hurt he would refuse to go to a hospital or have anyone look at it, so I thought it might be a good idea to know a thing or two, for when it happens, it's usually just a cut or scratch, the worst he's ever got was a dislocated shoulder, remember that one Danny?"

"Yeah, probably the most painful things I've gone through, no wait on second thought the "accident" would have to have been the most painful thing I've gone through, but if we're all done here, we'd better think of something, Hacker definitely knows were here, which means more of those things might be coming."

"But where are we supposed to go, you said he's monitoring the whole town"

"Wait what?" Dash, Valerie and Dani said in unison.

"Hacker is the master of technology and sound, as we've all seen firsthand, he also said that if anybody tries to leave or enter Amity Park, he will kill everybody, obliterate the town and just move to the next one, he hacked my ghost files from my computer, he's blocking all electronic signals, he has everything under his control, plus those things and everybody mind controlled are out there, he can see everything, which means we have to find a safe place, and get to it fast, then we can come up with a plan to stop him."

"Okay, but where, I mean you said he hacked your Ghost Files, isn't one of them safe locations or places?" asked Valerie.

"Yeah, he knows everywhere we would go…" Danny thought to himself for a minute, then his eyes widened upon realization, "…except one, there's one place we could go"

"Where and how do you know it's safe?"

"There is one place, I haven't created a Ghost File on it yet and there are only four people who know about it Sam, Tucker, Jazz and myself…The Ghost Lair"

"The what?" Valerie, Dash and Dani said in unison.

"The Ghost Lair, when it's finished, I'm hoping to make it Team Phantom's main headquarters, it's located under Fenton Works, there's an entrance to it in my parents Ghost Lab, I accidently started to create it when I turned a chunk of Earth underneath our house intangible, then little by little, I just started to build an underground cave, that's where I went when The Ghost King invaded, it's not finished yet, but it has what we need to stop Hacker, hopefully, and unless he can hack into The United States of America most highly guarded files, it's unlikely he knows about it"

"Why would they have a file on it?" Valerie asked, a little confused.

"Because they're paying for it"

"What?"

"Remember when The President asked to meet with me after The Disasteroid incident?"

"Yeah, but wasn't that for a Medal of Honor?"

"That was one of the reasons, but we also talked about what will happen next, with my secret out, the world safe, ghosts out there, one of them was that the government decided to fund my parents experiments and Team Phantom, some of that is going into The Ghost Lair, filled with the state of the art technology, right now it's our safest bet"

"You said it was located under Fenton Work's right?"

"Yeah…that's the only problem, to get to it; we have to get to my house, which means sneaking past Hacker's patrols"

"Uh, why can't we just fly there, and turn invisible?" asked Dash.

"Because, if we fly, we will be out in the open, plus only me and Valerie can fly, Dani is still injured, plus to turn us all invisible, I would have to have physical contact with all of us, plus I think it's a safe bet that Hacker would have scanners or something that would detect my ghost powers, plus those things can hunt using heat, we will easily be spotted, no we have to make our way to Fenton Works, on foot, as quietly and cautious as we can, if we get spotted, we will be swarmed by Hacker's extensions and everyone he has under control, so if we're done here, let's get going."

Danny looked at his friends; and Dash, they all nodded at him. Danny took a deep breath and walked out of the nurse's office, followed by Sam, Dani, Dash and Valerie, watching the rear. They made their way to a back entrance; Danny paused for a moment and looked out the rectangle window on it. He looked out into the yard, and saw another extension of Hacker, prowling the area. Danny ducked back down, thinking, Danny grinned as he thought of an idea.

"Okay, there's another creature out there, I have an idea, stay here I'll be right back" Danny said as he ran off.

The others watched Danny run down the hall, looking at each other, confused. Moments later, Danny came back, carrying some glass jars and containers full of liquid and stuff, based on the container's shape, they were from one of the science labs. Danny lifted a container with green liquid in it and gave it a little shake, it started to bubble, and he then grabbed a container full of some black powder.

"Okay I only have on shot at this, I'm going to have to go out and create a distraction, when it happens, run until you clear the field, once you reach the building over there duck into the ally I'll wait for you there"

Before anybody could say anything, Danny flew out of the room, turning intangible and invisible and going through the wall. They all stood up and prepared for when the distraction hit, but they didn't know what it was, suddenly the ground rocked as a loud, explosion filled the air. Sam looked out to see the creature, metallic ears perking up, turning in the direction, letting out a growl, showing its teeth, before sprinting off in the direction.

That had to be it; Sam opened the doors and ran across the field, followed by everyone else. Sam took one quick look behind to see a grey smoke rising and the creature prowling the area. Sam and the others made it to the first building off of school property, they ducked into the alley and started to catch their breath, Danny appeared, human, behind them.

"Danny, what did you do?

"Well if there's one thing I know how to do in chemistry, it's make a mess, I just borrowed a few chemicals that should not be mixed and mixed them"

"Danny you should never do that"

"Hey it worked, now all we have to do is make our way to my house"

Danny started to walk, cautiously through the alleyway, followed by the others. They were all doing their best to stick to the shadows, in case Hacker was watching from above. Sam had the feeling this was true, she looked up into the sky for a minute, as a large, black, blurred object passed quickly overhead, making Sam gasp, alerting Danny and the others.

"Sam, are you alright?" Danny said, as he went into guard mode, in case trouble was near.

"I think I saw something, above us"

"What?"

"I don't know, but, we should get to your place, as fast as we can"

They all turned around and continued to reach their goal, unknown to them, that they were being watched. Two, sharp, beady red eyes, were locked on the group, tracking their every movement. Hacker, who was plugged into the thing, grinned. Just as he calculated, the Halfa and his allies would try to reach Fenton Works, for what, weapons, a place to hide and plan, to try to use the Ghost Portal, or the Ops Center, which we're all no longer any options. Hacker grinned, as he sent out a new signal across Amity Park, victory will be his.

* * *

**Well there's the next chapter, hope it's enough to tide you over until tomorrow. Also this story is 12 chapters long, I've posted seven so we are past the halfway point, anyways remember to review, you know what I say about questions and suggestions, check back tomorrow for the next chapter.**

**The Storymaster1000**


	8. Chapter VIII: Nowhere to Run

**Hello again, I'm back with the latest chapter, now I will warn you, this one is really dark and I think this chapter helps show just how evil Hacker really is, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I hope you've enjoyed the story so far and I hope you enjoy the rest pf it, her'e the latest update, please remember to review at the end, and for regulars to my work you know what I say about questions and suggestions, don't be afraid to ask, so without furthur delay, Chapter 8**

* * *

**Chapter VIII: Nowhere to Run**

Danny walked up to the end of the alley, he quickly peaked his head around the corner, to see what lay ahead of them. Right across from them was Fenton Works, their destination, swarmed with mind controlled citizens, patrolling the area like a horde of the undead. Danny ducked back into the alley, turning to the others.

"Okay we made it, but we have another problem, Hacker has the whole place surrounded, there's probably like, more than a hundred citizens surrounding the house." He told the others.

"So there's no way we can sneak past?"

"No, we have to cross the street, it's in plain view, if any one of us steps out there; we'll be swarmed."

"Well we can't stay here; we have to get in there"

"If there was an opening, like if there was a clear path to the house, could you make it?" Danny asked, starting to think.

"Yeah, we could but, wait a minute, Danny, what are you thinking?" Sam asked.

"When you see an opening, run for the house."

Before anybody could say anything, Danny turned into his ghost self and flew out into the open, firing a Ghost Ray near the side of his house, alerting the citizens to his presence. They all slowly turned in his direction, growling and starting to advance on his position, creating an opening for the others. They looked at Danny, who would be completely swarmed at any moment, he looked at them.

"RUN!"

They did as they were told, they dashed out of the ally and sprinted towards Fenton Works, When they reached the door, it was locked, they took this moment to look back at Danny, who was about to be overrun. Danny jumped into the air and started to fly towards them, however, a second later, a translucent, green barrier surrounded the house. Danny flew right into it, getting a quick shock of electricity sent through his body, Danny fell to the ground and looked up; someone had turned on The Ghost Shield.

"Danny!" cried Sam and Dani.

Danny turned around to see the citizens starting to walk towards him again. The citizens, with their mind-controlled, blazing red eyes, growled as they walked towards Danny. Hacker had planned this, of course he did, he knew what Danny would have done, and he walked right into it. He turned around to look at the others.

"Sam, you know where the extra key is, you guys get in there, turn off The Ghost Shield and get to the lab."

"What about you?"

"If you get that Ghost Shield down I'll be fine, but don't take too long."

"Look out!" they yelled pointing to the sky.

Surprised by this, Danny turned around and looked up, only to look into a pair of beady, red eyes, the moon hiding the thing's features from view. The shadow swooped down from the air, firing blasts of concentrated Ectoplasm at him, nailing him in the chest and shoulder. Danny fell back onto the shield, receiving another shock from the thing as he fell to the ground.

Danny, eyes blurred looked to see a black shadow fly over him and come to a rest on top of a parked vehicle across form him. Danny's vision recovered and could now make out the thing; it stared right at him, with its sharp, beady eyes, tracking his every move. A sharp, metallic, pointed beak, and a long vulture like neck, small body and bird like legs, in fact it was that, a metal bird. Danny couldn't tell what it was, was it a condor or a vulture, maybe both, it spread out its wings, with thin, sharp, gunmetal razor blades in place of feathers, the whole thing being held together by the same green energy, it was another extension of Hacker, built to control the air.

Before Danny could do anything, he heard a growl from beside him, he turned just in time to see another metallic cat, lunge towards him. Danny, quickly thinking, ducked down, raised his hands, grabbing the underbelly of the beast, flung it over his head, and into the crowd of incoming citizens. Danny looked around, a ghost shield behind him, and controlled citizens surrounding him, in every direction. Danny looked around to see Sam opening the door, and the others running in.

"Danny, hold on we'll have the shield down in a hurry." Sam said as she ran into the house.

"Don't take too long, I'm not going anywhere…literally." Danny said as he turned around, facing a swarm of brainwashed citizens, preparing to fight them if he had to.

* * *

Sam and the others entered the house, only looking back for a quick second to look at Danny, they needed to hurry. The others followed Sam as she ran up the stairs, making their way to the Ops Center, however when they entered, they were greeted by a horrifying sight. Standing in the room, starting to make their way towards them, were the mind controlled members of Team Phantom.

Sam in the direction where The Ghost Shield controls were, they were there, but they were smashed, a steel rod sticking out of it, The Ghost Shield was active, permanently. Suddenly, the door behind them closed shut, locking them in, a monitor descended from the room and activated, revealing Hacker, laughing at them.

_"Did you really believe I would allow you to prevent my victory this easily, I already told the Halfa that The Ghost Portal and his home were no longer options, you should have listened, but you didn't, as I predicted, and now you're trapped."_

"Don't get cocky Hacker; you haven't won, not as long as Danny and the rest of us are still breathing." Sam snapped at Hacker.

_"Don't you think I know that, you five are the only ones in this city that aren't affected, The Red Huntress is protected by her helmet, for now, and you two humans can't hear my single because one of you can't hear in both ears, the two Halfa's are immune, but only because I wanted them that way, I wanted them to see what happens next, but seeing as one of them is with you, only Daniel shall see"_

"What do you mean, see what?"

_"Don't you get it yet, I have all of his allies gathered in one place, you see, The Halfa strength doesn't come from his power, no his strength comes from his heart, and his allies, to defeat him, I must eliminate those, but let's see, we have Tucker Foley, his best friend and a wiz when it comes to technology, a medium threat, but has been neutralized, Madeline Fenton, the Halfa's mother, a high threat due to her skills and love of her son, also neutralized, Jack Fenton, the Halfa's father, expert on Ghosts and his own weapons, and the love for his son, a medium threat that has been neutralized, Jasmine Fenton, the Halfa's sister, source of encouragement, an intelligent mind, for a human, and a great planner, a medium threat which has, again been neutralized, but then there's you, the ones who escaped my signal"_

Sam and the others froze in fear, their mind controlled friends stopped, and stood there, probably ordered by Hacker. Hacker then pulled up the files on Sam, Valerie and Dani and put them onto the screen. The three of them looked on, petrified with shock, Hacker really did know everything about Danny and his allies, the files were extremely detailed, Hacker continued to speak.

_"You four escaped my signal, The Red Huntress, aka Valerie Grey, your life was ruined by Daniel and the ghost dog known as Cujo, Vlad Plasmius gave you equipment to fight ghosts, especially Daniel, however this was just so Vlad could study the Halfa and create his clones, you had no idea that your greatest enemy, the one you despised, the one you felt pure hatred for, was in reality one of your best friends, and a former crush, don't bother explaining stuff, I already know what you said when the Halfa revealed himself, you're a high threat, and you escaped, Danielle Fenton, aka Dani Phantom, you were created by Vlad as a clone of Danny, but something went wrong, Vlad raised you to hate Danny, but when you met him, he helped show you what Vlad was really like, you have considered Daniel like a father figure, or should I say, big brother, since that's what he is now, other than Daniel, you're the only other great threat, you are an extreme threat, and you must be eliminated, then there's Dash Baxter, which I'll admit is a surprise, since you are not an ally of Danny, you beat him up every day, not realizing that at any moment, Danny could retaliate, and bludgeon you to death with just his fists, I thought you would have been controlled with the others, an error on my part, but no matter, you are not much of a threat; and lastly Samantha Manson…" Hacker said as Sam clenched her fists and growled, having been addressed by her full name, "…The Halfa's mate, or as you human's call it, girlfriend, you've known him almost your whole life, you're the one he trust the most, the one he cares about the most, you're his biggest source of encouragement and strength, and your also his greatest weakness, for the Halfa to fall you must be eliminated, and Daniel must bear witness, which he shall, take a look…"_

Sam and the others looked were Hacker was pointing, another screen descended from the ceiling, this one being shown through the eyes of the metallic bird, which was staring straight at Danny. Danny was about to be swarmed, Danny prepared to fight back, until they stopped. Danny looked around, confused, the metallic bird flew towards him, and hovered in the air, it's chest shifting to a screen, with Hacker appearing on it, along with the screen of the Ops Center, with his allies.

_"Daniel you should have listened to me, I know everything about you, I even told you that Fenton Works and The Ghost Portal were not options, however, just as I predicted, you still came here, a foolish, and grave error, as you can see your allies have been reunited."_

"Let them go Hacker"

_"Now why on earth would I do that, I have you right were wanted you, you see, I know from what I've studied about you is that it is unwise to put you in a trap, nothing can hold you Phantom, for you to be stopped, you must be destroyed, but how do you destroy a powerful being, just kill him, starve him out, drain his power, get rid or your power, corrupt him, no, none of these will work with you, that's what all the other ghosts failed to realize, no for you to be stopped, I must take away your strength, the reason you were able to defeat the others"_

"Doesn't that fall under draining or getting rid of my power?"

_"Your power is not your strength"_

Danny looked at Hacker, what did he mean, his power was not his strength. Danny thought, he defeated all his foes in the past thanks or because of his power, so if it wasn't that then what was it. Danny thought, then his eyes widened with shock and fear, he looked at the Ops Center, surrounded by a ghost shield, he looked at himself, surrounded by enemies, which he could not fight, he looked at Hacker, and his allies, all trapped in the ops center. Danny felt his heart sink, shocked and terrified as he came with the realization.

_"Ah…now you see what I mean, it's not because of your power that you defeated your foes in the past, they helped, but they were not the cause, no, your true and most powerful strength is your allies, they encourage you to do the heroic things, they are proud of what you do, even if it's a waste of power, they care about you, you care about them, every single one of them has helped you, weather fight, encourage or take care of you, it's because of them and the citizens of Amity Park that you protect this city and your greatest fear is that your power, will lead to their destruction, by your own hands or because of you, now you see Daniel, your allies, all of them, trapped in one room, no way out, you are surrounded by my minions, you can't fight them, in fear you might accidently kill or damage one, for they are just innocent pawns, doing my bidding, then there's the Ghost Shield, the Ghost Shield isn't up to stop you from going into your house, the Ghost Shield is up, to make sure you can't save them."_

Danny was shaking, with shock, disbelief, fear, or all the above, staring at Hacker as he spoke, realizing what he was planning, yet he was helpless he couldn't do anything. Sam and the others, seeing Danny liked this, scared them, the one that fought ghosts on a daily basis, one that was never scared, or at least never showed signs of it, looked like he was about to break down, this scared them, what was going on.

_"For you see, that's how you defeat a powerful being, you take away their strengths, right in front of their eyes, destroy everything they care about, everything that keeps them going, you have to break them, until there is nothing left for them; then, with that done, they will be begging to die, because it's not worth them living anymore, then, victory will be achieved, you feared that your ghost powers would doom the ones you care about and your right, and I'm being kind, I'm allowing you to witness their destruction, after all, you went through the trouble of sneaking past my patrols to get here, you did what you had to get them here, you brought them here, so how does it feel Halfa, knowing that you are responsible for their destruction, now watch as all of your allies die…screaming."_

**"NO!"** screamed Danny as Hacker raised a small remote switch, but he was too late.

* * *

Danny watched in horror as the feed to the Ops center was blinded by a white light, before shaking, cracking and going to static, Danny turned around, completely shaken with fear and disbelief, a ring of explosions erupted from the top of Fenton Works, the structures supporting the Ops Center gave way. Then, there was light coming from inside the Ops center, seconds later, all the windows were blown out and fire erupted from them. The Ops centers, cracking, breaking, gave way; the roof fell in on itself, crushing the rest of the supports, which broke from the weight.

Danny couldn't move, he just fell to his knees, feeling tears leaking from his eyes; then the Ops Center broke away. It fell from the top of Fenton Works, smashing into the ground below, ripping up the road as chunks or brick and metal were scattered across the ground, and the fire rose higher, followed by a the black, toxic smoke that was rising into the night sky, the fire, lighting the streets and Danny's neighborhood with its blazing red and yellow glow. The Ops Center was in ruins, and the ghost shield, having its generator being completely obliterated in the destruction, shut off.

Danny stared at the wreckage, the horror that Hacker had done, his family, his friends, were all gone, Hacker was right. His allies were his greatest strength, now they were all gone, because of him. Danny thought, and feared what he was thinking of, the last time this happened, he turned into his evil future self, Dan. Danny could feel more tears coming as he remembered everything he had done in the future, the horrors he did would make this look like…he couldn't even compare. Danny could not become like his evil self, was that what Hacker was planning, it must have been because it worked. Danny stood up and turned to Hacker, raising his arms, and turning human, giving up.

"Alright, you won, kill me, your right, there's nothing left" he said in a defeated tone.

_"Do you really think I'm going to kill you?"_ Hacker laughed.

"What?"

_"No, I'm not going to kill you, you've lost everything, you now welcome death, no your suffering must be prolonged, must be more severe, you are to be tortured, but now of your body, on your mind, your heart, your very soul, I'm leaving you alive, so you can watch me as I complete my mission, conquest of this planet, and extinction of the human race, then when Earth's resources are harvested, when it's population has been completely exterminated, when my mission is complete, when this world has fallen, covered with flame, scattered with the ashes of the dececsed, then I will do what you ask, I will kill you"_

Danny looked at Hacker, but before he could do anything, the mind controlled citizens, and metallic bird left, leaving Danny, kneeling in front of his house, his only company, was the raging fire erupting from the remains of the Ops Center. The same Ops Center that, only mere minutes ago, held his friends and family, Danny, fell to the ground, in defeat, braking down, tears pouring form his eyes, The Hacker, had won.

* * *

**I did warn you, I hope I've got your attention, you want to find out what happens next, I know, but you all will have to wait until tomorrow when I post the next chapter, remember to review let me know what you think of this story so far, give me yout thoughts on Hacker, remember to review, so sorry if your dying from suspense, but you'll have to wait until tomorrow, until then, have a nice day.**

**The Storymaster1000**


	9. Chapter IX: Planning to Retaliate

**I'm back with the latest chapter, as always I hope you enjoy this chapter like the others and hope that you enjoy what I write in the future, remmber what I say about questions and suggestions, remember to review, also note the new Chapter title layout, I will be going back and fixing this in the others, this is the new way the tiles will be...but now the latest chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter IX: Planning to Retaliate**

* * *

Agent Walker was being led through the hallways of The White House; by two agents with the secret service. He was hardly ever called here unless it was important, or ghost related. The two agents led him to the doors leading to the oval office. Agent Walker opened, to see the President of the United States his aides, and the Secretary of Defense waiting for him.

"Mr. President" Agent Walker said addressing the powerful man.

"Hello Agent Walker, sorry for the rushing you like this, but as you could guess, we have an emergency"

"I take it has something to do with Amity Park and Phantom?"

"Yes, for some reason, Amity Park has disappeared from the face of the Earth"

"What"

"I'll let The Secretary of Defense explain"

"Thank you Mr. President, Apparently, no one can get into the city, phone line and electronic signals are down in and around the city and our satellites can't look over the town, as soon as they pass over; the signal is blocked; however it comes back on as soon as it's clear or looking at something else."

"Is the public aware of this yet?" Agent Walker asked.

"No we don't want to cause panic yet, this all started happening in the last few hours"

"Has Phantom contacted us yet?"

"No, we were hoping you've heard from him"

"He hardly ever calls me to let me know what's going on, usually I have to go down there myself"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, everybody turned to see one of The President's secretary's walk in, her face filled with dread and urgency.

"Mr. President, you may want to turn the television on"

"What's happening?"

"Take a look for yourself"

The secretary, walked over to the television that was installed into the oval office. She turned it on; it came to life with static until it formed a picture. Everyone in the room gasped as the picture cleared, to reveal Hacker, with the background of a war torn Amity Park City Hall.

_"Attention, citizens of the human hive, your greatest hero has fallen, as well as his city, as you can see, I have taken control of your city called Amity Park, everything is under my control, it's population, captives, and hostages, for if anybody attempts to enter or leave this city, it's entire population, shall be exterminated…"_

The shot then zoomed out to see one of the citizens, kneeling on the ground, its face turned away from the camera, hiding the face, Hacker then raised his hand towards the citizen's head, the next second his arm shifted into metallic bits and pieces, until it resembled some type of weapon. Hacker grinned as he aimed at the citizen and fired, the blast passing right through there chest, vaporizing their insides. The lifeless body fell to the ground, as Hacker kicked it down the steps of City Hall. Everyone in the oval office gasped in shock, and anger and sadness rising within them.

_"This was just an example of what will happen if you ignore my warning, if that happens I will simply just move on to the next town, however I am giving you, the people of Earth a choice, this can all be avoided, announce your surrender to me, and you shall be spared, one city has already fallen, any plans or retaliation or violence will result in its complete and utter destruction, you have twenty four hours to surrender to me, or I shall simply take them by force, people of Earth choose, extinction or submission, it's your choice, I await your reply."_

The feed switched off, as the television went back to its normal programing, and channel, nationwide news, which was now being interrupted by reporters and interviewers talking about what just happened.

"That broadcast was on every channel one every television across the world, the whole world knows" said the secretary of defense.

"But how is that possible, I mean, you can't do that, how can you get control of all those signals, but that's not the important thing here, what we need to decide is what are we going to do?" said Agent Walker.

"I agree, just give the word Mr. President, I will have our best men at Amity Park to initiate a rescue operation"

"You heard him, if anybody attempts to enter, he will kill them all, I will not endanger American lives, I will not give into this ghost; we still have twenty four hours to come up with something else, Agent Walker."

"Yes Mr. President"

"See if you can find or get a hold of Phantom, we need him, he's the only one who can save us now"

"And if I can't find him, if he's gone?"

"Then God help us"

* * *

Danny was still standing in the middle of the street, his back turned to the ruins of the Ops Center and his house. It was now dawn, the sunlight of the new day's sun, the sign or happiness and new beginnings, brought nothing to Danny, but a blinding light. He was watching Hacker's message from where he stood. It was on a television set that he could see through a window of a house. Danny didn't know what to do, he had lost, he could go fight Hacker, but that would only result in him getting killed, or being a captive. Danny felt his body getting tired, his eyes getting heavy, Danny, losing what energy he had left, collapsed to the ground, his eyes closed, tears still coming from his eyes.

Suddenly there was a rumbling sound, Danny heard it; it was coming from behind him. Danny jumped up and turned around, looking at the ruins of the Ops Center, there was a block that was slightly moving, as if someone was trying to lift it. Danny felt his spirits rise, he received a feeling that he thought died with the rest of his friends and family…hope. Danny ran over and grabbed the slab, moving it easily like it was made of Styrofoam, revealing hand, digging out of the ruins, then the rest of the body came out, Danny felt his heart skip a beat, as Sam, emerged from the ruins.

Danny looked at Sam, he was speechless, she was bruised all over, some cuts and dried blood, cloths tattered and torn, tears in her eyes, but she was alive. She covered her eyes, being blinded by the light of the sun, as her vision cleared, she could make out a figure in front of her, then she realized who it was, it was Danny. She tried to walk over to him, but slipped on a couple bricks, Danny ran over and caught her, and carried her out of the ruins in his arms.

"Sam, you're alive, oh thank god" Danny said, giving her a kiss and embracing her, tears running down his face.

"Danny, its okay, were fine, we're all fine"

We're all fine, that's what she said; Danny turned around to see another hand reach out of the ruins. With that all of Danny's fears, all his sadness, all his regret, anything he was feeling was replaced with joy and disbelief as his friends and family, emerged from the ruins. Well some of them, the ones that were mind controlled were unconscious, and Valerie was carrying a weak Dani, in her human form, in her arms.

"But, I saw the Ops Center explode, you guys were in it, it crashed, how did you survive?"

"Danielle saved us, when we realized what was going to happen, Dani used her powers to create a Ghost shield that shielded us from the blast and collapse, but, Dani used a lot of energy, she turned human, and we all fell unconscious, but now that we're all together again, what happened?" Valerie said.

"Not good, Hacker is still in control, I still can't beat him, he just issued a worldwide broadcast, demanding that Earth surrenders to him, or else, what they don't know is that Hacker will kill them all anyway, I, for once I don't know what to do, I mean, look at what he did to you guys, what's stopping him from doing it again"

"Uh…shouldn't we get off the streets, I mean we can get to the Ghost Lair now right?" asked Dash.

Danny looked around, there was absolute silence, and it was completely quiet.

"Yeah, let's go, I'll show you the way"

Danny, Sam, Dash and Valerie, who was still carrying a weakened Dani, ran into Fenton Works, or at least what was left of it. Unknown to them, one metallic condor, perched on a building, watched them enter, hissing with anger. Hacker looked at the scene, as he saw through the eyes of his extension, surprised at what he saw. It was impossible; nothing could have survived the destruction of the Ops Center, unless. Hacker thought to himself, the Halfa's clone, they must have realized he was going to blow them up, she was obviously more powerful then he thought, but was now in a weakened condition.

Hacker looked at the scene, so the Halfa wasn't trying to get to his house for The Ops Center or Ghost Portal; he was trying to get to The Ghost Lair. Hacker quickly scanned though his files, there was nothing about a Ghost Lair, there should have been, he growled in anger, and ordered his extension to follow, investigate and report back.

* * *

Danny and the others exited an elevator that was hidden inside a wall of The Ghost Lab. Danny was the first to walk out; the others followed, but stopped to marvel at what they were seeing. They walked into a massive underground cave, there were floors and platforms attached to the walls of the cave and being supported from the base. There were lights hanging from the ceiling and the platforms, illuminating the area. Danny walked the platform in the middle, which had a table with his DP insignia on it.

"Well, what do you guys think, and keep in mind it's not done" Danny said.

"This is so cool; I can't believe I'm in your base." Dash squealed.

"Just don't make me regret it or I'll wipe your memory"

"Wait you can do that?"

"Well I can overshadow people, I can enter people's dreams, I can sense what people are feeling, I can tell when someone is lying and I do believe Clockwork said I could so, yeah I think I can, I've never tested it though"

"Don't worry I won't say anything, but what did you mean still have to add something's, it looks like its good enough to me?"

"Well I was planning on making a trophy room were we could put mementos of battles, the weapons storage vault still had to be built, the training room, Tucker still had to finish the setting up the super computer and I was thinking of adding a media center for fun, but right now I'm looking to get the garage done"

"Garage for what?" asked Valerie.

"Well we could store the Spector Speeder down here, and maybe room for The Ghostmobile"

"Ghostmobile?" everybody but Danny said in unison.

"What I'm going to get a car someday"

"Danny, right now we need to focus on Hacker and what we're going to do next, so let's go over the facts first" said Sam.

"Okay, one is that Hacker has this whole town under his control from a signal being broadcast from that Antenna thing, two Hacker has given the world twenty four hours to surrender, they now have twenty three, third, Hacker says if anybody attempts to leave or enter Amity Park, he will kill everybody and move onto the next town, four, we can't fight the people, they are under his control, they have no control and we could hurt them or even kill them, there's been enough death already, fifth, Hacker has studied every one of my battles, everything about me and everything about you, he literally knows us inside and out, he can calculate what we are going to do before we actually do it, well that's all I got so far."

"Well it seems to me that the real problem is the antenna, if we stop the signal, Hacker would lose control" said Valerie.

"Yeah, I thought about that, but Hacker is close to there, we can't get close without him noticing us…wait a minute" Danny said as he got lost in his thoughts.

"What?" they all asked.

"I think I've got an idea, Hacker believes you are dead and believes that he's defeated me by destroying my spirit, my heart, he knows I'm still alive because he wants me to suffer, wants me to watch as he destroys the earth, so what do you think he will do if I show up to fight him?"

"Danny you can't fight him, remember, he can predict yo…" Sam started to say before Danny cut her off.

"I don't have to fight him, or at least not as much as I have to"

"What do you mean?"

"Distraction, I show up, fight Hacker, which would distract him, I only need to do it long enough for you guys to sneak to the antenna and destroy it, Hacker believes you are dead, if I can get all his attention on me, he won't see you, plus even if he expects me to show up and fight him, he won't expect you guys, to beat Hacker, we do the unexpected."

"It's smart, but could it work?" Valerie asked.

"Only one way to find out, however we should be prepared"

Danny walked to a metal cabinet that was close to the group, he opened it and reached in. The others watched, confused, then Danny pulled out tow Fenton Peeler suits and a flat disk with a remote. He walked back to the others and put them on the table, they were Fenton designed, but what got everybody's attention was one of the Fenton Peelers, which was customized, with purple and black metal.

"Dash, your with us right?" asked Danny, knowing that this would be dangerous.

"Yeah, it's about time I start paying you back for all those times I picked on you, plus you do this on a daily basis, you need help and you have it."

"Okay, then you take this Fenton Peeler" Danny said as he handed Dash a normal Peeler.

"What is this?"

"It's a Fenton Peeler, right now it's a blaster, you hold it by the hand grip, and push down on that trigger to fire it, but if you hold down on it, you can charge the energy for a bigger blast, it's almost like a Plasma Pistol from Halo, it just doesn't have a limited charge, or sucks, but you see that button right above the trigger?"

"Yeah"

"When you push that, the peeler will start to expand and shift, until it covers you, head to toe in armor, it's designed to slightly enhance your speed and strength, plus it absorbs Ecto-Energy, but it will take damage, but it's basically a super suit, for protection"

"Cool"

"Now this is new product my parents were working on, they haven't named it yet, but it's basically a landmine, that's magnetic, and comes with a Detonator"

"Why would we need that?"

"When I looked at the antenna, it was covered with the markings that Hacker has, but it also had some Ectoplasm in it, which obviously helps power it, Ectoplasm, can become unstable, for example, let's say someone opened up a way to the power source and dropped an exploding object in it…"

"Oh I get it, we blow it up"

"Yeah, then everybody should be freed, Hacker will be defeated and day saved"

"What's that Peeler for?" asked Sam.

"Oh that's yours"

"What, mine, are you telling me I have my own Fenton Peeler?"

"Yeah, I thinking that all members of Team Phantom should have their own in case they ever needed it, me and my dad made some modifications to it; my dad's busy making the other ones, then painting them to the wear for example his would be orange, my mom's would be blue, I also painted yours your favorite colors, black and purple, want to try it out?"

"Yeah, but I think I'll wait until I actually need it"

"Okay so we all know the plan right, I distract Hacker long enough for you to plant the bomb and detonate it"

"Right"

"Alright guy's, let's go save the day"

* * *

**Alright guys this is it, we're getting close to the end, 9 chapters down, three to go, check back tomorrow for the next part, I'm also going to announce here that my next story is still being written, but do to school work and things I'm doing right now, I will be unable to post it yet, I will finish posting Sound and Fury because it's already done, but my next story, for now, won't be out until after Christmas, the earliest would be around December 17th, just letting you know, but check back tomorrow for the next chapter.**

**The Storymaster1000**


	10. Chapter X: The Diversion

**Hello again, I am back with the next chapter for this story, I am very pleased that this one is getting so many veiws, I'm glad you enjoy this story, just remember to review at the end, so here's the tenth chater, there are twelve in total, so without furthur delay, the next chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter X: The Diversion**

* * *

Danny looked around the corner from the alleyway he was standing in. He looked to see City Hall, the very center of Amity Park, but it looked like it belonged in some apocalyptic movie. Danny saw Hacker, still attached to his station, which was a throne room, built on the steps of City Hall. He sat there like a dictatorial tyrant, as the citizens of Amity did his bidding. Danny spotted the antenna, covered in the glowing markings and filled; and powered by Ectoplasm. Danny looked across the alleyway, he could see Sam on the other side, and she signaled to him, they were ready. Danny took a deep breath and started to walk towards Hacker.

Hacker watched as The Halfa approached, he was walking towards him. His minions and extensions were staring at him, just waiting for the order to attack, which would not come, yet. Danny looked right at Hacker, trying not to focus on the enemies that were surrounding him; and hoping that his friends can take down the antenna, quick and without any trouble.

_"Well, have you come to surrender, again?"_

"No Hacker, I'm not surrendering, and I will not let you win, your wrong, there is one more thing that gives me strength, true my friends and family were my true strength, but I also get strength from everybody on this world, I made a promise to protect this town, and any town, anyone and everyone from any ghost attack, I will not let them down; and as long as Ectoplasm and blood still flow through my veins, as long as I still draw breath, as long as I still walk on this Earth, I will not allow you to achieve your victory." Said Danny as he formed an Ectoplasmic blade in his hand.

_"How disappointing, but not unexpected, I didn't think you'd give up right away after I killed your allies; and I would prefer that you suffer, however I'm more than willing to come to an alternative solution."_

The next second, all of the citizens stopped, and started to walk away from Danny, same with Hacker's extensions. Danny looked at Hacker, detaching from his throne, preparing to face him.

_"You do remember that I can calculate your every move before you even make it, you forfeit your life recklessly; you can't beat me."_

Danny charged towards Hacker, who lunged one of his metallic arms at Danny, who quickly jumped out of the way. Danny knew what was coming next; he quickly turned around and kicked another arm that was coming for him. Danny landed on the ground, a few feet from Hacker, who raised another arm, Danny quickly summersaulted out of the way before jumping back as another arm missed him, Danny was close enough and was able to swing his blade at Hacker, chipping his armor with a gash; Hacker took a step back.

"Yeah, you can calculate my moves, but I can calculate yours too, because you're most likely to go where I would usually be, I'm doing something…unexpected"

_"I must give credit where credit is due, a very good strategy, but it is still futile, you can still not defeat me"_

I don't have to beat you, I just have to distract you long enough until your whole plan, blows up in your face, Danny thought to himself before lunging to attack Hacker again.

* * *

Sam and the others had almost reached the antenna; it was right across from them, but so were a couple of citizens. Sam ducked back into the alleyway where the others were gathered.

"Okay, is everybody ready?"

"Yeah" Dash, Dani and Valerie said in unison.

"Okay remember, Valerie you fly over with Dani and find the power source, then plant the bomb, me and Dash will cover you, when you planted it, get out of there, then detonate it"

"Right, you up for this Dani?" asked Valerie turning to the ghost girl.

"Of course I am, let's go"

Valerie and Dani both jumped into the air and flew out of the alleyway, followed closely by Sam and Dash. They almost made it to the tower, when a shadow loomed over them; Valerie looked up just in time to see the metallic condor heading right for her, extending its razor sharp talons. Dash saw this and aimed the Fenton Peeler at the menace, but before he could, a roar filled the air, Sam and Dash looked behind them to see four of Hacker's metallic cat extensions charging towards them, Dash aimed the Fenton Peeler and fired at the cats, nailing one in the head, but not damaging it enough.

Sam saw one of the cats lunge towards her, Sam pressed the transformation button on the peeler, and was amazed by the results, the metallic cat was still in the air lunging towards her, as she was covered in the metal armor, she raised a fist and nailed the creature in the side of the head, actually managing to dent it and knock some teeth out.

Sam looked at herself, at her personal Fenton Peeler Suit, its primary color was black and the secondary was purple, it was designed to perfectly fit and protect her, almost a perfect fit, with some space to grow. The armor finished powering up, suddenly a bunch of things popped up on the face guard. Sam looked; they were small holographic statics, like a map, power level, suit status, life support. Sam was really digging this new suit, way better than the old Fenton Peelers. Suddenly there was another growl, Sam turned around to see another cat heading for her, she raised her hands, and a small wrist laser came out of the arm, and fired at the creature. Sam looked at it; it was a Fenton Wrist Laser, one of her favorite weapons, a perfect accessory…of pain.

Dash also pushed the button and the armor soon covered him to, not as fast as Sam's though, he had an unmodified version. Sam and Dash raised their arms and started blasting and punching in all directions as the cats lunged and tried to attack.

Valerie just managed to dodge the bird; it swooped around to try to attack her again. Valerie raised he wrist cannon and started to fire at the metallic condor, managing to clip its wing. The creature screeched as it fell towards Valerie, trying one last time to attack its foe. Valerie dodged the attack, but the bird grabbed hold of her board; it desperately tried to cling onto it, while trying to peck Valerie. Suddenly a green Ghost ray nailed the creature in the head, destroying it; the creature's energy was released as it fell to pieces. Valerie looked up to see Dani hovering above her.

"Ha, did you see that one?"

"Yeah nice one, now let's go plant the bomb"

Sam grabbed one of the cats by the throat and pinned it to the ground, before unleashing her wrist laser on it, slicing it across the back. The creature growled as it fell to pieces. Sam looked around, Dash was fighting another one, Dani and Valerie had reached the antenna, looking for the power source. Sam thought to herself, something wasn't right, she thought of her first encounter with Hacker, then the ops center, she didn't know the ghost well enough, but for some reason, this didn't feel like him, it was too easy.

* * *

Danny swung his blade at Hacker, delivering another slash to his chest. Hacker raised all of his metallic arms and lunged them at Danny. Danny jumped out of the way, managing to stab Hacker in the leg. Danny twisted it as he made his way behind Hacker. Danny then ripped his blade out and pushed Hacker down, before delivering a blow as he stabbed Hacker in the shoulder, then a blow to the face, then another.

Hacker, finally started to recover, he swung one of his arms at Danny, hitting him in the chest. It then grabbed Danny's Ectoplasmic blade and shattered it. Hacker was about to pound Danny into the ground when he stopped, he could sense his extensions as the perished. Danny took this opportunity to fire a powerful Ghost Ray at Hacker, sending him flying into City hall.

* * *

"I think I found it" cried Dani.

Valerie flew over to where Dani was, there was a hatch on the side of the antenna. Valerie grabbed it and ripped it off, revealing the inside of the antenna as green energy was shooting upwards through a beam in the center, this was definitely it.

"Good work Dani…" Valerie said congratulating Danielle on the find, she then turned towards Sam and Dash, "…Sam, Dash we found it…" Valerie then noticed something strange, Sam wasn't there, where'd she go, "Hey Dash, where's Sam?"

"I think she went after that other cat thing, but if you found it, what are you waiting for, do it"

Valerie grabbed the bomb from her pack and turned it on; she looked to Dani, who immediately started to fly away. Valerie then dropped it into the hatch, as it fell down the antenna, towards its Ectoplasmic power supply. Valerie then turned around and started to fly away, heading towards Dash and Dani, the detonator in her hand.

"Take cover"

* * *

Danny charged at Hacker with intense ferocity, delivering powerful punches along Hacker's chest, denting his armor. Danny managed to catch Hacker in an uppercut, Hacker fell to the ground, Danny walked up to him, stood atop the defeated ghost, pinning him to the ground, the next second, a loud explosion filled the air.

Danny turned around to see the antenna explode; green fire covered the whole structure, before emitting one final explosion that shattered its structure, sending it crumpling to the ground, covering the town with a snowfall of burnt ashes. Danny stood over Hacker in triumph, and pulled out a Fenton Thermos, they did it, they had won, and Danny aimed the Thermos at Hacker.

"You've lost Hacker"

But something was going on; Danny started to get a disturbing feeling when Hacker started to laugh. Suddenly one of Hackers metallic arms shot up and grabbed the Thermos, crushing it with its strength like it was a tin can. Hacker then grabbed Danny by the legs and threw him into the air, before grabbing his foot with another arm. Hacker then proceeded to slam Danny into the ground repeatedly, at intense speed.

Hacker slammed Danny down one last time, before grabbing Danny by the throat, with one of his own, nonmetallic tentacle arms. Danny raised his hand to blast a Ghost Ray at Hacker, but Hacker grabbed Danny's hand, and started to twist it. Danny felt intense pain, there were small sounds or cracking, Danny screamed out in pain. Hacker then let go of his wrist, then turned Danny around and lifted him up, showing Danny Amity Park, Danny's eyes widened in horror and confusion.

Danny looked to see that the citizens of Amity Park were still being controlled. But how they destroyed the signal, they destroyed the antenna, the source. They shouldn't be under control, but no Danny could still see every single one of them, eye's blazing red and Hacker's green patterns emerging form their skin, all heading towards, the area where the antenna stood.

_"Did you really think I wouldn't notice your friends, did you really think I would let them that close to the antenna if I didn't want them to, do you really think I'm that stupid, you never learn do you, you can't win, you can't beat me, I am unstoppable, your plan was a failure from the moment you formed it in The Ghost Lair"_

"How, did you know?"

_"Did you really think I would leave you unsupervised Daniel, I told you I am the Master of Technology and sound, I'm tapped into the whole city, I see everything, I hear everything, I know everything, your friends did survive, thanks to that science experiment Vlad created, I now know about your Ghost Lair, I know your plans the very minute you made them, smart strategy, destroy the antenna by making the Ectoplasm unstable, there was just one flaw in your strategy, the antenna is not the source…I am the source."_

"What?" Danny gasped, or at least tried to with Hacker gripping his throat.

_"The antenna was just an amplifier, to increase its power and range, but the signal that enslaves your town, comes from me, the reason I'm the master of Technology and sound is that I am technology and sound, my Ectoplasmic energy that keeps my form is not made or just Ectoplasm, it's made up of sound waves, and held together by the Ectoplasmic energy and my armor, I'm emitting the signal, you had the right idea, but the wrong target…"_

Danny felt Hacker's grip tighten around his throat, he could swear something was crushed, or Ectoplasm was dripping. Danny didn't need to breathe while he was a ghost, but if he passed out from the pain, he would turn human, with a crushed throat. Danny looked into Hacker's burning eyes, filled with hatred and a sense of victory.

_"…now Daniel, you shall die, along with your friends, and your city"_

* * *

**Well there's the tenth chapter, I'll apoligize if the battle between Danny and Hacker was short, or hardly here, but I think I will come back and expand on it later, the reson there isn't that much is because I'm saving that all for tomorrow's chapter so check back tomorrow as I post the eleventh chapter, remember to review and fav if you like, so until tomorrow, have a good day.**

**The Storymaster1000**


	11. Chapter XI: Victory

**Hello again, I'm back with the next and second last chapter to Sound and Fury, I hope you enjoy this, also if the segments with Dani, Valerie and Dash are short, don't worry I'm planning on expanding them...eventully, but for now please enjoy this next chapter in this story, as always review, so without another delay, the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter XI: Victory**

* * *

Danny felt his throat being crushed by Hacker's grip. All Danny could do was look at Hacker, as he raised his free hand, which started to glow green as a long blade started to form. Hacker then threw Danny to the ground, pinning him. Danny, with Hacker's hand still gripping his throat, watched as Hacker raised the blade over his head, preparing for the killing blow, Danny closed his eyes, waiting for his life to end, upon hearing the sound of an explosion, and Hacker scream in pain, did Danny open his eyes to see what had happened.

Danny looked to see Sam, in her Fenton Peeler suit, running towards Hacker, firing ray after ray at Hacker, who had lost his grip on Danny. Danny seized the opportunity and fired a powerful Ghost Ray at Hacker, point blank, hitting him in the side, ripping off some of his armor. Hacker went flying backwards as Danny got up, Sam ran over to him.

"Danny are you okay?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, thanks to you"

"Danny why is everybody still mindless zombies, we destroyed the antenna?"

"It's not the antenna, its Hacker, the antenna was just an amplifier, we want to save Amity Park, and I have to stop him"

"Don't you mean we"

"Sam, Hacker's too powerful I do…" Danny started to say before Sam cut him off.

"Danny, no matter what you say, I'm not leaving until Hacker's stopped, besides its two against one"

"Why don't we make it four?"

With that, Danny started to glow green, and shift as Danny duplicated himself, seconds later, two more Danny's were standing beside him. Sam was about to say something, but paused and pointed to the air. The three Danny's turned to see Hacker throw a car towards them. Danny grabbed Sam and turned her intangible, as the duplicates just phased through it as it crashed on top of them and rolled away, before coming to a stop a few meters from them.

_"So Halfa, your mate has come to aid you, admirable, but futile, the only outcome would be her destruction as well as yours"_

"That's what you think" yelled the three Danny's as they charged at Hacker.

One of the Danny's was heading right for Hacker. Hacker fired several Ghost Rays in the direction of that Danny. Danny at the last second jumped into the air, just managing to miss the blasts and their impact explosions, the Danny continued to head towards Hacker. Hacker raised his arm to fire again, only to have it grabbed by another Danny, which came out of nowhere, along with the other Danny. They both grabbed Hacker's arms and some of his metallic ones and tried to hold him down as Danny fired Ghost Rays at him.

Hacker managed to get one metallic arm free and lunged it towards Danny, however there was a buzzing sound in the air, Hacker looked up to see Sam jump in the air, a glowing purple saw attached to her arm, slicing through the arm. Sam landed on the ground and stepped back as Danny charged and delivered an upper cut kick to Hacker's face.

Hacker quickly recovered and turned around; once again forming an Ectoplasmic blade, one of Danny's duplicates ran toward shim and managed to deliver a blow to Hacker's chest. Hacker turned around and punched the duplicate in the face, before managing to swing an uppercut at the duplicate, slashing its chest. The duplicate fell back as another one lunged at Hacker; Hacker brought his blade down, almost impaling the duplicate, which just managed to dodge, it retreated as Danny charged at Hacker, who simply grabbed him and through him into the air. Sam fired a hailstorm of rays at Hacker, each one of them hitting him.

* * *

Valerie, Dash and Dani had to retreat; they had made their way to a building near the now destroyed antenna. Dash and Valerie were covering the front of the building, keeping an eye out for trouble, which always seemed to find them. Seconds later, the walls, doors and windows were being banged on. They looked to see the mind controlled citizens, trying to bust their way into the house, like a horde of zombies.

"What happened, why are they still like this?" a scared Dani asked.

"I don't know, Hacker must still be doing something, but don't worry, Danny will fix it" said Valerie.

"What about Sam, she's still out there?" asked Dash.

"If I know Sam, she probably went to help Danny, I just hope there both okay…" Valerie said, looking back at the entrance, which was starting to break, any minute they could break in, "…because if they aren't we won't be around to see our next birthday"

* * *

Danny and Sam were still battling Hacker; Hacker was growing tired of this, the fight had to end, Hacker brought his blade around and managed to swing, hitting a duplicate in the head, sending it flying back, he then hit the other one, which fell to the ground; Hacker stood atop him, lifted his foot and stomped on its head. The other two Danny's grabbed their head and screamed in pain having felt the death of the duplicate, as its energy returned to Danny. Both Danny's recovered and headed for Hacker.

Hacker swung his blade, hitting Danny in the side, just grazing him, he then turned and his hand glowed as he fired a Ghost Ray at the other duplicate, at point blank. Danny screamed in pain again as he felt the pain of his other duplicate's death, Hacker then turned around and shot at Danny, hitting him in the chest, sending him flying back, crashing to the ground, coughing up Ectoplasm. Danny looked up to see Hacker standing over him; Hacker raised his hand for the killing blow, only to be kicked in the face by Sam.

Hacker fell to the ground, but quickly recovered as Sam started to fight him. Hacker swung one if his metallic arms, just missing Sam's head as she delivered an uppercut to Hacker's face, followed by a kick to the chest. Sam stepped back for a moment, before delivering another blow to Hacker's chest and face. Hacker raised his arm and tried to hit Sam, who managed to duck under and deliver an uppercut to Hacker. Sam then noticed something, part of Hacker's armor was loose, from where Danny had hit him, and perhaps it was a week point.

Sam dashed for Hacker, dodging one of his metallic arms and sliding under him, firing a ray at his side, further exploiting the damaged armor. Sam could see glowing green wires and energy, this was a weak point. Sam raised her hand to fire another ray at Hacker, only to be grabbed by one of Hacker's metallic arms. Hacker pricked her up and threw her to the ground.

_"You shall suffer for you pitiful attempt to delay my mission_" said Hacker.

With that Hacker grabbed Sam's right arm, and lifted her into the air, towards Danny, who was starting to recover. Danny looked at them, not liking or wanting to think about the outcome. Hacker looked at Danny, then Sam, before his gripped tightened on her arm and he started to twist, seconds later a disturbing crack filled the air, and Sam screamed in pain. Hacker then forced the arm, bending it the wrong way, Sam could feel tears running down her cheeks, it was so painful.

Danny watched, unable to do anything as Hacker broke Sam's arm. Danny's eyes grew green, brighter and more intense than ever before. He felt rage and anger start to take over him; all he wanted to do was kill Hacker, which he had no problem with. He looked to see the area Sam was going for, a weak point, a breach in security. Hacker then threw Sam down on the ground, and raised his hand towards her head, preparing to execute her.

Danny charged towards Hacker, who just looked at Danny, before turning his hand to blast him instead. Danny went flying back, but recovered. Hacker moved his hand back to Sam, who couldn't move, immobilized by the pain. Danny could feel both fear and anger take over, Danny's fist glowed green as he created a small orb of Ectoplasm, he then charged towards Hacker.

Danny and Sam felt like time was slowing down, Danny was running towards Hacker, who raised one of his metallic arms to swat Danny away. However, Danny dodged the arm and raised his hand, delivering a blow to Hacker's face, stunning him, causing him to move his hand, blasting the ground beside Sam. Danny then grabbed hold of Hacker and jumped up onto his back, eyeing the open patch in his armor; Danny shoved the green orb into Hacker before jumping of next to Sam. Hacker stepped back, looking at the two, Danny then cover Sam, the next second, the patch on Hacker started to glow green, and Hacker, was engulfed in a blazing green flame, as he exploded.

* * *

Dani was holding onto Valerie; they had been pushed back to the corner of the building, as the brainwashed citizens broke into the building, marching towards them, intending to rip them apart. The three of them closed their eyes, and waited for their end to come, but it did not. The three of them looked back to see everybody frozen, their blazing red eyes and green patterns vanished; they all grabbed their heads as they fell to the ground unconscious. Valerie, Dash and Dani looked at each other and cheered, knowing that this meant; The Hacker had been defeated.

* * *

Danny, uncovering Sam, tuned back to the area where Hacker once stood, but only pieces of him remained, a couple of his tentacles were wriggling around, and green ectoplasm and pieces of his armor lay scattered about. Danny looked down at himself, he was covered in Ectoplasm; Hacker's blood must have sprayed on him when he blew; Danny turned back to Sam.

"Sam, how's the arm, can you move it at all?"

"No, it hurts so much; I can't move it at all"

Danny looked around, everybody was starting to come back to their senses, the day was saved, they we're free.

"Don't worry, everybody's back to normal, which means there should be an ambulance on its way soon, just rest here, okay"

"Danny" Sam said, stunned as she pointed to something behind Danny.

Danny turned around, eyes widening and jaw dropping as he realized what he was seeing, Hacker. Hacker had survived, he was missing his lower half though, he was just a torso, head and arms. Danny, still filled with anger, got up and marched towards Hacker, who was making his way up City Hall. Danny formed an Ectoplasmic blade as he approached Hacker. Hacker, turned around, his helmet now missing, he could see Hacker smiling, the next second, a green, translucent wall fell in front of Danny, blocking him off from Hacker.

"Give it up Hacker, you've lost, Amity Park is free, your defeated, and there's nowhere to run"

_"That's where your wrong Halfa…I…in the unlikely case you did defeat me…or if my mission is compromise…_cough_…I always make sure I have…_cough_…an escape plan"_

The next second a swirling green mass formed behind Hacker, Danny recognized it; for he had seen it so many times it was a Ghost Portal.

_"My Mission has failed, I made a critical error, one that I intended never to make, I underestimated you and your…_cough_…allies, however that's an error I do not intent to make again…we will meet again Daniel…and next time, I will achieve victory"_

"If you ever come here again, I will have no second thought, I will kill you"

_"I know…but our fates have been sealed…our paths have crossed…we will meet again, our paths can't be changed; they are set, sealed, ever since your accident"_

"What, what do you mean, what about the accident"

_"All in good time, oh it's eating at you isn't it, the question, the question that your dying to know the answer to, but tell me Daniel…_cough_…do you really believe what happened to you was an accident…do you have any idea who…and what you really are, Daniel James Fenton"_

Before Danny could do anything, Hacker entered the portal, which closed after words, and raising the Ghost shield. Danny just stood there, shocked, angered, confused and tired. Hacker, he used the same words Clockwork told him when he died. Danny kept listening them into his mind over and over again, the accident, but it was, wasn't it. Danny retracted his Ectoplasmic blade, and walked towards Sam, sitting with her, comforting her as the sound of sirens filled the air.

* * *

**Well that's the chapter, there's only one more, the aftermath and epilouge, so check back tomorrow for the finale of Sound and Fury, plus a sneek peek at the fourth installment in my Danny Phantom series, plus if I get lot's of reviews and veiws, I might just give some hints of what I'm planning to introduce, do or have in Season 4, I'll alos thank reviewrs and answer any questions you may have, so remember to review, and let me know what did you think. Until tomorrow.**

**The Storymaster1000**


	12. Chapter XII: The AftermathEpilouge

**Hello,well this is it, the final chapter to Sound and Fury. I hope that you all liked and enjoyed this story, I enjoyed making it, this chapter is short, but it's importnat, if your a common reader of my stories, you should know a few things, don't be afraid to ask something, if you have a question you want answered, or have a suggestion you want to make, or if you need to bring something up, just let me know, PM me I will reply the soonest I can. Another is that my first chapter to every story is a prolouge and my last is always an epilouge, the prolouge always sets up the story on a strong note, and the epilouges build up suspense as you see here, I also love leaving you guys with cliffhangers, I'm really good at them, well that's what my friends say at least, so enough talking, please enjoy the final chapter to my third entry in Danny Phantom Season 4: Sound and Fury, the epilouge**

* * *

**Chapter XII: The Aftermath/Epilouge**

* * *

Sam opened her eyes, her vision blurred, and blinded. She blinked and stirred, trying to get her vision to clear, which it did. As it cleared Sam could make out a white and blue room, sun shining into it. Sam looked around, she was in a hospital room, she turned to see her arm, already in a cast, and Danny, sitting in a chair, asleep. He must have been here since she arrived, Danny started to stir, opening his icy-blue eyes, which set on Sam as a smile crept across his face.

"Danny?"

"Hey, look who's awake, how you feeling?"

"My arm's a bit sore, other than that, and a little headache, nothing much, we stopped Hacker right?"

"Yeah, you passed out from the pain, I got you here and the doctor's took care of the rest"

"So everything's back to normal right?'"

"Well normal for us, everybody's free from Hacker's control, all his extensions disappeared with him, he retreated to The Ghost Zone, City Hall needs to be rebuilt, but yeah we won"

"Danny, are you okay?" Sam said, sensing something wrong with him.

"Yeah I'm fine, nothing wrong, why"

"I don't know, but when you went after Hacker, before he escaped, I could just barley hear you two talk, I can't remember the words, but, the way you were reacting, I just can-" Sam started to say.

"Sam, it was nothing, he just said he was prepared for defeat and stuff, that's all, it's nothing" Danny said cutting her off.

In truth though, she was right, he was being bothered with what Hacker said. First Clockwork, who knew everything, but Danny could get passed that, I mean it was Clockwork, it might have been helpful. But then this new enemy, the way he fought, the way he took over, and what he said, he said the same things as Clockwork; their words kept playing back through his head. Suddenly the doctor knocked before coming in.

"Hello, Mr. Fenton, Ms. Manson, glad to see you're awake, your arm bothering you?"

"A little sore, but I think that's expected when your arm's broken"

"You're lucky, if that ghost kept twisting he would have completely snapped it in half, but don't worry, it's just a fracture, a few weeks in that cast, you'll be good as new, just take it easy, relax, and no fighting ghosts, also there are some people here to see you"

"Okay, send them in…" Sam said, the doctor left the room, she quickly turned to Danny, "I can do the first two but I'm still going to fight go-"

"Sam, its doctor's orders" Danny cut her off.

"Danny you of all people should know it'll take a lot more than a busted arm to stop me from helping you"

"I know but it's for your safety, I don't want to give your parents more of a reason to hate me, they find the tiniest thing and I don't want you to get hurt more"

"Danny you remember when you first started and you tried to stop me and Tucker from helping you, you just gave up, there's nothing you can do to stop me from helping you"

"You do know I'll still try"

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't" Sam said starting to lean in for a kiss.

"Hey can you two lovebirds cool it for a moment" said a familiar voice.

Danny and Sam turned to see Valerie, Dash, Tucker and Danny's family, standing near the door. Danny and Sam started blushing, something's never changed. But as Team Phantom started catching up on the past events, Danny couldn't help but wonder, what Hacker was doing at this moment, and wondering when he would have to face the monster again.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in the far reaches of The Ghost Zone, a single swirling mass of green of all shades formed in a dark room. Seconds later, the damaged mass that was Hacker fell through it, crawling across the ground, legless. The Portal closed behind him as he continued to crawl.

"So Hacker, I take it from your condition that you failed your mission" said a voice from the shadows as a shadowy figure walked up to Hacker.

_"Affirmative, I made a critical error, one that I did not intend to make; I underestimated The Halfa and his allies"_

"I warned you Hacker, I warned you not to underestimate Daniel, or his friends, and they will always lead to your downfall"

_"Do not worry; it is an error I shall not intend to make again, however while the plan ultimately failed, our true mission…was a success"_

"Well that's what we originally planned; I would have been surprised if you actually did stop Daniel; and he has no idea what you were really doing"

_"Negative, I accomplished what we set; Daniel may believe he has stopped or struck a fatal blow to my plans, but nothing could not be further from the truth, the operation cannot be stopped, Earth and it's inhabitants shall fall, The Halfa shall fall, and our master, shall have his revenge"_

* * *

**Well there you have it, that's it, one story ends, but another begins. I have many, many stories planned, I'm still working on the fourth one, I think I'll post the first Chapter soon, I'll try to have it out by the end of Christmas, all my school work has been taken care of, so expect my fourth story to be out before New Years Day. Here's a sneek peak at the fourth entry.**

**Sick Day: **Danny comes down with a bad case of the stomech flew and is bed ridden, meanwhile at Casper High, Ms. Bitters, the ghost of an old school teacher, takes over the school; now it's up to Tucker, Valerie, Jazz, Dani, Dash, Paulina and even Mr. Lancer to stop her, while Sam tries to help get Danny back on his feet quickly.

**Okay, first off this isn't going to be dark like mine have been so far, this is mostly for fun and to have character development, mostly with a sick Danny and Sam, I also wanted to give someother characters to shine, it can't always focus on Danny and yes I know he wasn't the main character in "Girls Night Out", but that was one episode, people like Character development, so do I so I'm giving someother characters chances to shine, it's just a little break from my more serious ones, but don't worry I still plan on doing those, check my profile for a list of my planned Season 4 Stories, so please review and let me know what you thought of Hacker, because, if you read this, you know I'm planning on using him again in the near future, I'd also like to thank ChristinCC, Liz and Guest for their reviews, so review, favor and see you next time.**

**The Storymaster1000.**


End file.
